


Next To Me

by Flan



Series: Next To Me (verse) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor Deserves Happiness, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, M/M, Romance, What-If, manservant!connor, probably the first of a 'verse/serie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: [Fanfiction scritta per la challenge Big Bang Italia 2018 di LandediFandom]Connor è un androide ad uso domestico acquistato da una giovane coppia convivente, la quale decide di trasferirsi in una nuova abitazione a Detroit. Mentre si prende cura della casa e svolge le sue regolari mansioni, Connor conosce Hank, il suo vicino. Hank ha un passato travagliato ed è sull’orlo del baratro, ma la nuova missione di Connor sarà cercare di aiutarlo a stare di nuovo bene con se stesso.





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction scritta per il Big Bang Italia di [LandediFandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/) 
> 
>  **Ringraziamenti:** Per prima cosa, ringrazio **Aijounai** per il suo [ fanmix (cliccami!)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_9ed/works/17043035) Si tratta di una bellissima playlist (a mio avviso super azzeccata!) per questa fanfiction. Vi consiglio di ascoltarla durante la lettura se vi va, altrimenti anche extra. È davvero un bellissimo valore aggiunto e sono super felice di avere qualcosa dedicato a una fanfiction che per me vale così tanto. Extra: la copertina del fanmix è STUPENDA e ringrazio ulteriormente la mia gifter perché adoro cercare playlist sulle coppie che amo.
> 
> A tal proposito, ringrazio moltissimo la mia beta **[Alch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch) **che si è resa disponibile e ha betato più di 22.000 parole in pochissimi giorni.
> 
> Infine, dedico questa fanfiction a **Grim** , senza la quale non avrei cominciato a leggere fanfiction su Hank e Connor e su Detroit. L'ultima spinta a shippare 'sti due adorabili scemi, me l'hai data tu.   
> Non meno importante, un grazie fondamentale va a **Sidra** , che mi ha spinta ad iscrivermi al Big Bang Italia. Non mettevo mano (seriamente) sulla tastiera da molto tempo e per me questa "long" (not very long) ha un significato davvero fondamentale. Ho riscoperto la gioia di scrivere, di prendermi del tempo per me. Il mio approccio rispetto al passato è cambiato radicalmente e ora mi rendo conto che per me, far parte di un fandom e contribuire con le fanfiction, è un modo per dimostrargli il mio amore e la mia voglia di mettermi in gioco. Questa fanfiction mi ha tenuto compagnia sia durante i miei ultimi colpi con la tesi magistrale, sia post, fino ad oggi. E quindi sono felicissima ed entusiasta di poterla mostrare al mondo.
> 
>  **A chi legge:** non vi prometto il capolavoro della vita. Ero davvero fuori allenamento e Connor è un personaggio molto complesso da scrivere. Mi sono presa qualche "licenza" e libertà, ma spero di non averli resi estremamente OOC. Hank e Connor sono una coppia che si è fatta spazio nel mio cuore con forza e ormai sto in fissa con Detroit da mesi. Mi auguro che, con questa semplice storia, io possa regalarvi almeno qualche emozione.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Note per la fanfiction:**
> 
>   * Gli androidi hanno i condotti lacrimali (mi pare sia così anche nel gioco, del resto Markus piange, ma ci tengo a specificarlo prima di cominciare in modo che non vi siano dubbi).
>   * Per scelta stilistica non tutti gli errori di sistema di Connor saranno esplicitati, in modo da non rallentare la fluidità della storia. 
>   * Mano a mano che la storia va avanti, il modo di comportarsi di Connor si evolve fino a diventare un poco più umano. Nel mio modo di vedere le cose, una volta diventato un Deviante, l’androide comincia ad adottare atteggiamenti più simili a quelli degli esseri umani perché è come se “li apprendesse” da loro (e non dimentichiamoci che è un uomo ad aver creato gli androidi).
>   * La storia è divisa a “parti”. Le prime mi permettono di dividere in modo più chiaro il pov (in terza persona, comunque) di Connor e di Hank, dopo di che i due si mischieranno con l’andare avanti della storia.
>   * Considerando che la storia mi è decisamente sfuggita di mano, probabilmente diventerà una serie dove inserirò con one shot a parte qualche missing moments o seguito, niente però che continui la storia da un punto di vista di sviluppo, semplicemente dei momenti (per esempio vorrei includere una scena esplicita da legare a questa storia, vedremo).  
> 
> 

> 
> Bene! Dovrei aver finito di scassarvi. Vi ringrazio per l'attenzione e buona lettura!

**I**

Connor prese tra le braccia l’ultimo scatolone e si diresse verso la sua nuova casa.

Tirava un leggero venticello su Detroit, il sole era alto nel cielo e quella giornata sembrava augurare un buon inizio per la sua famiglia.

Varcò la soglia dell’abitazione  e appoggiò lo scatolone per terra, vicino agli altri. C’era davvero molto lavoro da fare: la giovane coppia che lo aveva acquistato qualche settimana prima, stava già cominciando a sistemare i primi pacchi e lui avrebbe dovuto aiutarli.

“Connor, preparaci qualcosa da mangiare, stiamo morendo di fame. Trovi la spesa sistemata nel frigo, ok?” ordinò Wes, sfoggiando un sorriso.

Wes era sempre gentile con lui e Connor poteva ritenersi fortunato per questo: non tutti gli androidi che aveva incontrato quando aveva fatto commissioni in giro per la città sembravano ben accolti dalle proprie famiglie o da chi, in generale, li comprava.

 

Aprì il frigo e mise dell’acqua a scaldare sui fornelli. La casa era modernissima e decisamente più grande di quella precedente. Ogni tanto Wes e Lara parlavano di figli e Connor supponeva che fosse quella la particolare ragione del loro trasloco; probabilmente volevano una casa più accogliente e per più persone. Di certo, aver lasciato il vecchio e grigio appartamento non gli dispiaceva così tanto, anche se era soltanto un androide.

 

“Sono così emozionata,” Lara entrò nella cucina, mentre Connor finiva di preparare il pranzo, “chissà come saranno i nostri vicini! Magari avrai la fortuna di conoscere qualche altro androide!”

“Lara lo sai che non siamo come voi, non abbiamo bisogno di fare amicizia…” rispose, cortesemente.

“Eppure io sono convinta, mio caro Connor, che ci sia di più oltre a un cuore di plastica dentro di te,” puntò un dito contro il suo petto e lo spinse appena, l’androide fece un passo indietro.

Decise di non rispondere; da quando lo avevano acquistato, Connor era sempre stato trattato come un umano, letteralmente. I suoi padroni gli davano il tempo per riposarsi, gli compravano vestiti alternativi alla classica divisa e insistevano affinché sviluppasse degli interessi o una sorta di personalità propria. Peccato che, per quanto ne sapesse lui, gli androidi venivano programmati unicamente per obbedire e non per avere un gusto personale o un istinto portato alla socialità.

 

A fine giornata, tutto era finalmente al proprio posto. Wes e Lara si erano lasciati cadere sul divano, stanchi e provati dal trasloco. Connor finì di sistemare e uscì per buttare la spazzatura nei cassonetti di fronte alla casa.

  
Quando varcò la soglia, notò le luci accese dell’abitazione sulla destra e sentì un cane abbaiare. Fuori era parcheggiata un’auto piuttosto vecchia, probabilmente degli anni settanta. Forse il loro vicino era un tipo di una certa età.

Rincasò, non curandosi troppo di quel dettaglio e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Wes e Lara si erano addormentati sul divano e Connor si chiese se fosse il caso di svegliarli, ma decise di lasciarli riposare dopo la lunga giornata che avevano affrontato. Li coprì con una coperta e si sedette su una poltrona vicino a loro, concedendosi un po’ di riposo e impostando la fase di stasi.

  
Era l’inizio di una nuova vita.

 

Connor fu il primo ad alzarsi.

Come da routine, cominciò a preparare la colazione. Dolce per Lara, salato per Wes. Preparò dei pancake, il succo d’arancia, il bacon, le uova e apparecchiò la tavola, posizionandovi tutto il resto. La sua vita era semplice, in fondo, ma apprezzabile per essere soltanto un androide.

Non era strano in quell’ultimo periodo sentire notizie al telegiornale che parlavano di violenza su androidi oppure di omicidi compiuti dagli stessi nei confronti degli umani, solitamente scatenati da traumi o atti violenti compiuti nei loro confronti.

La sua attenzione venne catturata dal caso di un deviante che sembrava aver accoltellato diverse volte il proprio padrone a seguito di numerose aggressioni. Connor guardò la scena del crimine presentata dalla televisione e una serie di poliziotti che lavoravano sullo sfondo.

L’intervistatrice aveva cominciato a fare domande a un certo tenente “Anderson”, un uomo dalla folta barba grigia e l’espressione stanca. Stava ricostruendo il crimine passo passo, affermando però come purtroppo stesse diventando difficile trovare gli androidi colpevoli di omicidi simili a questi.

“Buongiorno Connor,” Lara entrò nella sala e si stiracchiò, osservando con un sorriso la colazione pronta sul tavolo e sedendosi di fronte alla tovaglietta verde acqua che l’androide aveva preparato per lei. Afferrò la scatola di cereali e ne versò una quantità generosa nella tazza.

“Buongiorno Lara, dormito bene?” chiese. Nel suo protocollo c’era la possibilità di essere il più naturale possibile con gli umani, perciò benché non dovesse essere realmente nel suo interesse, Connor doveva quantomeno fingere di essere contento. Tuttavia, la cosa strana era che in fondo non fingeva praticamente mai. Sempre ammesso che sapesse cos’era una menzogna.

“Divinamente,” rispose, cominciando a mangiare la sua colazione. Wes li raggiunse poco dopo, entrando nella sala e strofinandosi gli occhi con aria stanca e pesante. Connor sapeva che tra i due quella più reattiva era sempre stata Lara.

L’androide versò una generosa quantità di caffè nella tazza del giovane uomo, il quale si lasciò cadere di peso sulla sedia al fianco della compagna. Diresse lo sguardo al televisore, rimanendo il silenzio.

“Non riesco a capire come sia possibile…” biascicò Wes, tra un sorso di caffè e l’altro, “picchiare il proprio androide… fino a scatenare una relazione violenta. Perché dovrei spendere migliaia di dollari per poi…” Lara rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato al compagno, stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Suppongo che per molti la loro vita non abbia poi così tanta importanza.”

Connor rimase al fianco del tavolo, in piedi e con gli occhi fissi sul televisore. Si appoggiava con una mano allo schienale di una sedia libera.

“Immagino che quelle fossero semplicemente delle macchine difettose, eviterei di vedere molto più di questo dietro a quei gesti,” rispose, attirando l’attenzione della coppia, che si guardò con aria perplessa.  
“Connor, non credo che ti piacerebbe essere smontato o ucciso,” affermò Lara, inorridita dalle sue stesse parole.

“Tecnicamente non posso morire,” rispose, con semplicità.

“Okay, hai capito cosa intendo. Disattivato? Quello che è.”

“No, suppongo di no. Non sarebbe piacevole…” Connor si sedette sulla sedia libera in maniera composta, mentre i servizi continuavano a scorrere sulla tv e i suoi occhi rimanevano fissi su di essa. Wes e Lara parlavano, ma non li stava davvero ascoltando.

Qualcosa, dentro di lui, aveva vibrato. Un errore di sistema.

 

Connor cominciò a sparecchiare la tavola non appena Lara e Wes iniziarono a prepararsi per andare a lavoro. Le sue giornate erano sempre molto schematiche e nella casa nuova non c’era davvero molto da fare se non qualche azione di routine, come finire di pulire, lavare i piatti e sistemare la camera.

“Potresti uscire un po’, oggi,” Lara infilò uno specchietto nella borsa e i documenti dell’ufficio nel quale lavorava. Era un’avvocatessa ed era stata recentemente assunta in uno studio legale lì vicino, “se vuoi fare una passeggiata o… non so. Insomma, queste sono le chiavi,” Porse verso di lui, -  avevano un portachiavi a forma di cagnolino, “so che ti piacciono i cani. Ho visto che guardi spesso i video quando li trovi su internet.”

Connor prese tra le mani le chiavi e le guardò: era la prima volta che facevano una cosa del genere e sentì qualcosa di insolito nascere dentro di lui. Un’emozione, forse?  
Gli venne spontaneo sorridere.

Non sapeva nemmeno se gli _piacevano_ i cani; ne guardava i video su internet, era vero, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se davvero gli fossero piaciuti o se fosse più un modo per sentirsi come _loro_.

“Grazie Lara,” rispose Connor, non riuscendo a dire molto altro e chiudendo il palmo della mano. La pressione delle chiavi che premeva contro la sua pelle sintetica e la voglia di tenerle sempre lì, strette nel suo pugno, mentre una parte remota della sua memoria digitale mandava un segnale, qualcosa di simile alla parola “ _casa_ ”.

Lara uscì, salutandolo con un sorriso enorme e poco dopo Wes andò via a sua volta, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Connor e raccomandandogli di fare il bravo e di badare a tutto.

Alla luce di ciò che aveva visto poco prima in tv, era davvero fortunato, forse fin troppo.

 

Finì di lavare i piatti e arieggiare la casa. Il quartiere era silenzioso, si poteva sentire qualche auto e, ogni tanto, l’abbaiare di un cane. Sembrava provenire dall’abitazione del loro vicino, quella che aveva notato la sera prima.

Si affacciò dalla finestra che dava sul cortile e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il viale di fronte a lui. Si godette la quiete e il leggero vento che gli scompigliava i capelli.  
Forse uscire a fare un giro non sarebbe stata così una cattiva idea, gli avrebbe fatto bene fare due passi, anche se fisicamente non era una cosa necessaria ad un androide. Tuttavia, Lara aveva instillato in lui qualcosa che doveva assolutamente risolvere.

 

Non appena si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle, Connor provò una strana sensazione all’idea di fare una passeggiata disinteressata e senza un obiettivo, qualcosa che in modo contorto lo disturbava, come se ci fosse un che di sbagliato dentro di lui che gli impediva di muovere correttamente le gambe. Forse perché non era predisposto a fare qualcosa senza una finalità? Si guardò i piedi e poi alzò di nuovo la testa, decidendo di muoversi in avanti, anche se con passi meccanici e rigidi.

I suoi occhi incontrarono poco dopo un uomo dai capelli grigi, il quale teneva con una mano un guinzaglio. Un enorme San Bernardo vi faceva a capo e si muoveva lentamente, in maniera quasi buffa, la versione canina del suo padrone. Avevano lo stesso sguardo e portamento, se non che l’uomo sembrava ancora più stanco del suo cane.

Connor vi si avvicinò istintivamente e guardò l’uomo, il quale sembrava non averlo notato. _Voleva_ tremendamente abbassarsi ad accarezzare il cane.

Lo fissò per qualche minuto buono, rimanendo lì imbambolato.

Connor non indossava niente che lo facesse sembrare un androide, se non il proprio led, il quale si illuminava di azzurro con qualche intermittenza gialla.

 

“Che hai da guardare?” la voce dell’uomo lo risvegliò dal quel momento, riportandolo alla realtà. Era una voce profonda, ma familiare. L’aveva… già sentita.

Lo guardò meglio e riconobbe il tenente che era stato intervistato quella stessa mattina alla tv. Aprì la bocca, cercando di formulare una risposta.

“Guardavo il suo cane,” disse poi, abbassando lo sguardo.

L’uomo continuava a rivolgergli sguardi diffidenti, forse addirittura vagamente irritati.

“Non hai mai visto un cane?” domandò poi, quasi beffandosi di lui.

“Io… sì, certo, però è davvero bello. Mi piace,” cercò di rispondere Connor, pensando che fosse l’unica cosa giusta da dire, anche se l’irritazione dell’uomo era piuttosto evidente.

I tratti del suo viso parvero rilassarsi poco dopo, mentre il cane si accucciava a terra; sembrava non aver troppa voglia di camminare.

“Ti piacciono i cani?”

“Sì, un sacco. Vedo sempre i video su internet, ma noi non abbiamo un cane…”

“Puoi accarezzarlo, se vuoi. Non morde,” borbottò l’uomo, dopo una smorfia. Chissà cosa aveva pensato. Forse per un umano qualunque doveva essere paradossale l’idea che un androide potesse apprezzare davvero qualcosa, ed in parte non era sbagliato supponerlo.

Connor si chinò sulle ginocchia e cominciò a passare la mano sul cane, inizialmente con timore, per poi continuare con un tocco più deciso. Questo alzò un poco la testa, per poi buttarla giù di nuovo e godersi le sue carezze. Scodinzolava: da ciò che Connor sapeva sui cani, era un buon segno.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il padrone, il quale aveva una mano in tasca e l’espressione un po’ assente.

“È veramente un bravo cane. Come si chiama?”

Gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo tornarono lucidi.

“Sumo. Si chiama Sumo.”

“Ciao Sumo,” Connor abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, sorrise e decise di alzarsi, non volendo porre ulteriore disturbo. “Mi scusi, non volevo interrompere la vostra passeggiata.”  
L’uomo gli rivolse uno sguardo distante, piuttosto schivo, ma forse un poco incuriosito.

“Non importa. Anche se… lo hai fatto comunque,” borbottò, muovendo un poco il guinzaglio affinché Sumo si alzasse di nuovo. “Però a Sumo piacciono le coccole, perciò per stavolta sei perdonato,” aggiunse infine, abbassando la testa ed evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.

Connor mosse un poco il capo di lato, cercando di comprendere che costa stesse passando nella mente dell’uomo, ma non esistevano programmi per leggere i pensieri degli umani, soltanto una vasta gamma di informazioni per cercare di comprenderli e lui doveva ancora allenarsi molto, in questo.

“Immagino che tu sia l’androide della coppia che si è trasferita qui,” l’uomo riprese a parlare, continuando a punzecchiare Sumo affinché riprendesse a camminare ma con poco successo.

“Sì. Ci siamo trasferiti ieri.”

“Ho sentito. Solitamente l’unica cosa che udivo era l’abbaiare del mio cane e qualche auto… Quindi siamo vicini di casa. Spero vivamente che i tuoi padroni non siano tipi da feste o che tu non abbia in mente qualche strano omicidio. Non potrei reggere un caso mediatico vicino casa,” concluse, mantenendo un atteggiamento freddo che, in qualche modo, Connor identificò come sbagliato su quella persona. Scosse la testa, rispondendo educatamente.

“Niente di tutto questo, glielo posso assicurare.”

Sumo si resse di nuovo sulle proprie zampe e il suo padrone, il quale non si era ancora presentato, ne appofittò per chiudere la conversazione.

“Devo andare. Sumo non è abituato alle passeggiate lunghe,” disse, mentre il cane si avvicinava alle sue caviglie. Connor lo salutò un’ultima volta con un’altra carezza, mentre si godeva la sensazione del suo pelo sulla propria mano; era così vivo, così reale.

L’uomo si allontanò senza salutarlo, rivolgendogli solo un’ultima occhiata e un verso indistinto, mentre il cane si muoveva con passo pesante al suo fianco.

 

Connor rimase immobile per qualche momento, guardando l’uomo che scompariva mano a mano dalla sua vista, dirigendosi verso casa. Qualcosa dentro di lui sembrava essersi sconvolto, qualcosa che però non faceva parte del suo programma. Quando aveva toccato Sumo, il suo cuore di metallo aveva cominciato a pompare il thirium più velocemente, facendolo sentire estremamente diverso. Conosceva le emozioni umane, le aveva all’interno del suo sistema affinché potesse integrarsi meglio con loro e se poteva azzardare un’ipotesi, lui si era sentito confuso, irrequieto, _felice_.

Accarezzare un cane era un gesto semplice, ma perché lo aveva fatto sentire così? Forse Lara aveva ragione, forse c’era qualcosa in più oltre ai suoi biocomponenti sintetici.

Decise di continuare la sua passeggiata, esplorando il quartiere e dandosi come obiettivo il cercare i supermercati della zona, in modo da sapere dove andare a fare la spesa nei giorni successivi.

In quel momento aveva soltanto bisogno di occupare il suo sistema con un ordine, benché fosse auto imposto.

 

Connor continuò a vagare per il paese registrando mano a mano i supermercati che vedeva e aggiornando le informazioni, cercando di capire quale fosse il più economico per gli acquisti futuri. Non aveva davvero bisogno di farlo, poiché conosceva già la loro localizzazione, tuttavia preferiva sempre toccare con mano oltre che affidarsi unicamente al proprio software.

Rincasò qualche ora dopo. Aveva setacciato tutto il quartiere, camminando lentamente e osservando le persone che lo abitavano. Famiglie, single, anziani. Alcuni di loro erano probabilmente persone cadute in rovina, disoccupate a giudicare dallo stato delle loro case. Connor sapeva che una delle principali cause di quel malessere erano proprio gli androidi, in fondo era di questo che stavano parlando anche al telegiornale.

Sulla strada di ritorno verso casa, decise di acquistare qualche dolcetto da portare a Wes e Lara quando sarebbero tornati da lavoro, sapendo che avrebbero apprezzato quel piccolo gesto. Non era un comando, ma gli era venuto spontaneo farlo.

Si fermò sulla soglia di casa e si sporse un poco per guardare l’abitazione accanto alla propria; era separata soltanto da un muretto molto basso ricoperto da una pianta rampicante, perciò poteva vedere distintamente le luci accese all’interno della casa. Fece vagare lo sguardo sul perimetro che divideva i due terreni. Ripensò al tono di quell’uomo, che era lo stesso che stava indagando sul caso degli androidi devianti. Forse li odiava tutti, forse li riteneva violenti.

Perché ci stava _pensando_?

Prese le chiavi e rientrò in casa. Doveva cucinare per i suoi padroni, non aveva tempo di fermarsi a elaborare informazioni o fare congetture.

 

Passarono un paio d’ore e Connor finì di apparecchiare la tavola proprio nel momento esatto in cui Wes e Lara rincasarono, insieme.

“Che profumino,” Wes appoggiò le chiavi sul mobiletto vicino all’ingresso e Connor fece capolino dalla cucina, sorridendo a entrambi. Lara si avvicinò a lui per prima e si guardò intorno.

“Tutto perfetto come sempre, Con,” alcune volte, Lara abbreviava il suo nome chiamandolo “Con” e Connor non riusciva a capire l’esigenza degli umani di tagliare i nomi o di dare soprannomi, tuttavia sembrava una cosa carina, affettuosa.

“Oggi alla fine sei uscito?” chiese, versandosi un bicchiere d’acqua fresca.

“Ho incontrato il nostro vicino,” rispose l’androide, “è un uomo sulla cinquantina e ha un cane.”

“Oh! Un cane!” ripeté lei, “e com’è?”

“Un San Bernardo. Piuttosto grosso a dire il vero, si chiama Sumo.”

“Sumo… beh, che nome particolare,” Lara si incamminò verso la tavola, pronta a consumare la sua cena col compagno, il quale aveva immediatamente acceso la tv.

“E che tipo è il nostro vicino?” chiese poi Wes, voltandosi per qualche secondo verso Connor, incuriosito.

“Non saprei. Sembra… piuttosto solitario. Lavora per la polizia di Detroit.”

“Come lo sai?” domandò, accigliato.

“L’ho visto stamani in tv. Sta seguendo gli omicidi compiuti dagli androidi devianti. Non credo che gli piacciamo molto, in effetti…” il led di Connor lampeggiò di giallo.

“Lascia stare, avrà incontrato soltanto casi disperati con il lavoro che fa. Che ne dici se un giorno lo invitiamo a cena? Potrebbe essere carino avere un buon rapporto con il nostro vicino,” disse Lara, cominciando a tagliare la carne che Connor aveva cucinato.

“Ottima idea. Sarà anche un modo per farci raccontare com’è la vita qui,” Wes concordò immediatamente, cominciando a mangiare a sua volta.

Connor non sapeva se un invito sarebbe stato gradito, ma la cosa positiva era che, almeno, avrebbe potuto rivedere quell’enorme cane.

 

Passarono un paio di giorni e Connor non ebbe l’occasione di incrociare ancora il loro vicino di casa; in compenso, però, gli capitò di vederlo in tv di sfuggita in un paio di servizi. Si chiamava Hank Anderson e, come aveva già supposto, non sembrava esattamente la persona più loquace del mondo - e diceva anche un sacco, ma veramente un sacco, di parolacce.

In parte, Connor si chiedeva perché agli umani piacesse così tanto imprecare. Nel proprio database relativo al linguaggio non erano state inserite opzioni di quel tipo, quindi non doveva essere qualcosa di necessario.

 

Una sera, Connor indicò Hank a Wes e Lara e guardarono il servizio con più attenzione.

“Abbiamo un vicino importante…” disse Wes, “e ancora non l’abbiamo invitato a cena…”

“Tesoro, è solo un tenente di polizia, definirlo _importante_ mi pare eccessivo, non credi?”

“Considerando i casi che sta analizzando è comunque un punto di riferimento!”

Connor annuì col capo. In effetti, le indagini principali relative a Detroit sulla questione androidi devianti sembravano esser state affidate interamente a lui e dal modo in cui rispondeva alle domande, seppur scontroso, sembrava anche aver studiato a fondo la produzione degli androidi e i vari casi che li vedevano come protagonisti.

“Dovremmo davvero invitarlo cena, che ne dite di domani? Se il tenente è disponibile, potremmo preparare qualcosa di buono da mangiare… tu che ne dici, Connor? Ti va di preparare qualcosa?”

“Certamente Lara, nessun problema.”

“Allora andiamo ad invitare il nostro vicino!” esclamò la donna, contenta.

 

Connor aveva insistito per rimanere a casa, non voleva assolutamente presentarsi sulla soglia di casa Anderson con il rischio di turbare il loro futuro ospite. Quel compito spettava unicamente a Wes e Lara, gli umani. Lui era solo un’intelligenza artificiale che doveva svolgere un compito, non avrebbe dovuto influire sulle decisioni e nemmeno essere interpellato, ma tutto nella sua famiglia sembrava diverso. Forse anche per questo, Connor a volte si sentiva decisamente strano in merito ai compiti che svolgeva; non erano semplicemente quelli la sua vita, c’era di più.  
C’era uscire a farsi delle passeggiate, apprezzare la freschezza dell’acqua sulle mani o sul volto, desiderare di stare seduto su un comodo divano in fase di stasi e guardare la tv o leggere articoli online _provando qualcosa_ che non fosse mera indifferenza.

 

Sentì Wes e Lara salutare e la porta aprirsi di nuovo. Di fronte a lui i suoi due padroni e il volto fermo e rigido del tenente Anderson. I suoi occhi comunicavano stanchezza, come sempre, ma abbozzò comunque un sorriso ai due fidanzati, ringraziandoli per l’invito ancora una volta.

Connor captò qualcosa nella voce di Hank simile al disinteresse. Forse non voleva davvero andare a cena da loro, ma probabilmente aveva accettato perché nonostante sembrasse un uomo piuttosto burbero, non avrebbe mai voluto offendere i suoi nuovi vicini. O, più semplicemente, Wes e Lara avevano insistito parecchio.

Connor fece un paio di passi indietro pronto per tornare alla propria abitazione e si sentì addosso lo sguardo di Hank. I suoi occhi si erano fatti più freddi e la mascella serrata. Forse era uno sguardo d’odio?

La porta si chiuse e la sua mente si focalizzò su quel momento, mentre seguiva i due padroni con gli occhi puntati sull’asfalto.

 

Due giorni dopo, Connor si ritrovò a cucinare anche per Hank. Wes e Lara avevano provato ad aiutarlo, ma Lara non era esattamente la migliore delle cuoche, e Wes era sempre terribilmente stanco anche solo per pensare. Ogni volta che tornava a casa, una volta toccato il divano, poteva vederlo collassare nel sonno. Uno strano fenomeno, forse era narcolettico?

Comunque, cucinare a Connor non dispiaceva. Era nelle sue mansioni, pertanto era normale farlo, ma gli dava un senso di sollievo rendersi utile.

La tavola era totalmente apparecchiata quando suonò il campanello e Connor aveva giusto estratto dal forno degli sformatini: sperava vivamente di fare bella figura sul loro ospite, magari così avrebbe anche avuto l’occasione di accarezzare di nuovo il suo cane.

Lara andò ad aprire e si rivolse ad Hank con un enorme sorriso. L’uomo, per quella sera, sembrava aver cercato un look un poco più curato, legandosi i capelli in un codino e indossando una camicia blu scuro con qualche decoro grigio, ma le sue spalle curve e lo sguardo non sempre alto, rivelavano un po’ d’imbarazzo. Connor lo osservò attentamente da lontano, cercando di captare cose in più al fine di capire come comportarsi per non metterlo troppo a disagio.

  
“Davvero, non era necessario…” Hank si avvicinò al tavolo e Connor spostò prontamente la sedia per farlo accomodare. Il tenente gli rivolse un’occhiata dubbiosa e si sedette. Sembrava essere quasi irritato.

Lara e Wes fecero lo stesso.

Connor si comportò come sempre: servì la cena nella sua completezza ed aspettò di essere chiamato per ogni necessità. Alcune volte, Wes e Lara lo facevano sedere con loro a cena e lui si sentiva sempre inadeguato: non potendo consumare alcuna pietanza, sembrava quasi un intralcio essere lì, a guardarli mangiare. Per questo, quando poteva, Connor preferiva direttamente dirigersi a lavare i piatti o a guardare un po’ di tv.

Tuttavia, quella sera si ritrovava a guardare il tavolo da lontano - non voleva che Hank lo vedesse - mentre studiava il loro ospite. Era interessato a saperne di più su di lui e non sapeva neanche il perché. Forse sembrava infelice, o semplicemente Connor aveva l’istinto di aiutare chiunque fosse in difficoltà.

In parte avrebbe voluto porre delle domande al tenente Anderson. Chiedergli come stessero andando le indagini sugli androidi, che cosa fosse la devianza secondo lui e, se per caso, sapesse riconoscerne i segni. Magari anche lui stesso stava diventando un deviante e per questo si ritrovava così spesso a non sentirsi adeguato ed a pensare cose che non erano state programmate su di lui.

Come in quell’istante.

Forse dubitare era uno dei primi sintomi?

 

“... Sì, io vivo da solo da un po’, ormai,” rispose Hank, bevendo un altro bicchiere di vino. Lara sembrava aver fatto una domanda forse troppo personale, nella sua ingenuità. Connor avvertì il disagio di Hank crescere poco a poco, sebbene fino a qualche momento prima sembrava essersi rilassato.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo essere indelicata,” la ragazza si strinse le mani in grembo e Hank si sforzò di sorridere.

“Non preoccuparti, sono domande legittime. E comunque non sono _davvero solo_ , ho il mio cane. Sumo. Nessun uomo potrebbe desiderare una compagnia migliore, nonostante il suo livello di pigrizia,” il tenente Anderson cercò di portare la discussione su livelli più leggeri e Connor notò il suo livello di ansia scendere piano piano.

“Oh! Anche Connor ama i cani, non è vero?” Wes si rivolse a lui e spostò l’unica sedia libera rimasta attorno al tavolo, come ad indicargli di sedersi lì con loro.

Connor drizzò le spalle, teso. Non era sicuro di volerlo fare, sapeva che avrebbe potuto urtare la sensibilità del tenente e non voleva vederlo rabbuiarsi di nuovo.

“Oh… sì, io… mi piacciono molto i cani.”

Hank lo guardò per qualche istante, fermo.

“Abbiamo avuto modo di confrontarci su questo qualche giorno fa,” disse, sorseggiando il bicchiere di vino.

Connor si avvicinò lentamente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su quello dell’ospite. Poteva sentire la tensione crescere, ma Hank sembrava più rilassato del previsto. Forse l’alcol aveva un buon ascendente su di lui.

Si sedette, sfidando la sorte. Hank si spostò appena, in modo quasi impercettibile, come se lo avesse fatto di riflesso.

“Connor è un bravissimo androide domestico. Penso che senza di lui saremmo persi, ma stiamo cercando di spingerlo a fare un po’ di esperienze fuori da… casa,” Lara sorrise, e Connor abbassò lo sguardo, passandosi una mano sul collo. Un gesto spontaneo.

“Sei troppo gentile con me, Lara.”

Hank si sporse verso di lui, appoggiando la testa sulla mano e osservandolo con sguardo inquisitore.

“Sembrerebbe quasi che lo stiate conducendo sulla via della devianza…” mormorò, e Connor si sentì penetrato, come se i suoi occhi potessero leggere il suo codice.

“Connor un deviante? Non farebbe mai niente di male!” esclamò Lara, stizzendosi un poco per quell’insinuazione.

“Non tutti i devianti, per ciò che ho avuto modo di indagare, finiscono per uccidere i loro padroni… o almeno non subito,” Hank drizzò la schiena e bevve un altro bicchiere di vino, “anche se non è ancora chiaro che cosa sia la devianza. Potrebbe essere un virus, un malfunzionamento, o la risposta a minacce di violenza. Quasi tutti gli androidi che hanno compiuto omicidi avevano subito traumi di vario tipo. Quindi… non credo dobbiate preoccuparvi, Connor mi sembra piuttosto fortunato,” concluse, rivolgendogli di nuovo un’occhiata indifferente.

Connor si preoccupò immediatamente per Lara, sapeva quanto la sua padrona potesse essere sensibile, ma dopo quel discorso sembrò essersi rilassata. Forse Hank aveva appositamente corretto il tiro.

Tuttavia non poté far a meno di sentirsi strano: forse stava davvero diventando deviante. In fondo il suo sistema registrava una serie di errori più spesso di quanto non fosse normale. Sarebbe dovuto andare alla CyberLife a farsi controllare, forse? Non voleva impazzire e non voleva uccidere Lara o Wes.

“Comunque, credo che sarebbe saggio cambiare argomento. Non mi piace parlare sempre del mio lavoro e non voglio in alcun modo allarmarvi riguardo al vostro androide.”

“Non ne hai mai avuto uno?” chiese Wes.

“Un androide? No. Sono uno… all’antica. A stento riesco a stabilire un rapporto di reciprocità col mio cellulare per farlo funzionare in modo decente, non potrei proprio avere un androide.”

“Potrebbe farti compagnia,” osò Lara, “ma immagino che lavorando ogni giorno su casi che li riguardano forse potrebbe non essere l’opzione più desiderabile.”

“Già, poi… ci si abitua, dopo un po’. A stare soli, intendo.”

Wes e Lara si rivolsero un’occhiata complice, un po’ triste. O almeno, Connor la analizzò come tale.

La donna si alzò, sorridendo.  
“Connor, che ne dici di aiutarmi a prendere il dolce? Vieni…”

Connor si alzò immediatamente, lasciando la sedia vuota e sentì ancora una volta gli occhi di Hank su di sé.

 

“So che non vuoi farci del male, non tenere quel muso lungo…” Lara gli sfiorò la guancia e Connor alzò subito il volto, scuotendo appena la testa.  
“Non stavo…”

“Sono certa che il tenente Anderson sia molto influenzato dalle indagini, ma io ti conosco Connor. So che tu sei buono, e anche se tu diventassi un deviante… per ciò che ne sappiamo, potrebbe non essere una tragedia, no? Non sappiamo cosa significhi, potremmo informarci e cercare di capire.”

Lara era una delle persone più gentili del pianeta, Connor ne era abbastanza certo. Le sorrise, stringendosi nelle spalle e prendendole una mano, ringraziandola.

In fondo, da un punto di vista di programmazione, il suo punto forte erano proprio le interazioni umane. Magari il proprio sistema si stava semplicemente aggiornando in modo da sembrare più empatico e più affabile, caratteristiche fondamentali per poter stare in una famiglia.

“Non credo che sia una cosa positiva, dal momento che fino ad oggi quasi tutti i devianti hanno compiuto omicidi o atti terribili…”

“Connor,” Lara gli mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendo, “non fasciamoci la testa. Non succederà niente di male e noi non intendiamo buttarti fuori di casa. Stai tranquillo, ok?” gli porse il dolce in mano e Connor stirò un sorriso sghembo, per poi annuire in silenzio e tornare nell’altra stanza.

 

Hank ringraziò caldamente per la cena e andò subito a casa dopo il dolce. Lui e Connor non si scambiarono nessuna parola, se non un educato “buonanotte” prima che l’uomo varcasse la soglia di casa e un timido e sfuggente complimento per il dolce che aveva mangiato.

Connor si sentiva irrequieto; Hank aveva instillato in lui il dubbio e una sensazione strana, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima.

 

Entrò in stasi con difficoltà quella sera, il suo sistema sembrava non volerne sapere del riposo.

 

**II.**

Hank si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle e Sumo abbaiò immediatamente con entusiasmo, cominciando a scodinzolargli intorno.

“Buono, buono” sorrise, accarezzando la testa del grosso cane e chinandosi su di lui.

Camminò con passo pesante verso la cucina e aprì l’armadietto sopra il lavello, l’unica luce che illuminava l’ambiente era quella esterna. Prese una bottiglia dallo scaffale e richiuse lo sportello con poca forza, sedendosi poi su una sedia lì vicino con aria stanca, pensierosa.  
Era stata una serata strana e non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa lo sguardo di quell’androide. Che cosa voleva da lui?

Cavò via il tappo e cominciò a bere, buttando giù sorsi decisi che gli bruciavano la gola.

Era già un po’ brillo per il vino bevuto a cena, ma aveva bisogno di più, aveva bisogno sempre di più.

Dopo tanti casi su androidi assassini, vedere l’armonia regnare in quella casa gli faceva uno strano effetto: Lara e Wes trattavano Connor come un loro pari, e Connor sembrava essergli costantemente riconoscente di questo. Aveva reazioni fin troppo umane per i suoi gusti e una gentilezza inaudita.  
Certo era una macchina programmata per essere così, ma qualcosa lo infastidiva, non sapeva indicare bene che cosa.

Bevve un altro sorso.

Lo stomaco gli bruciava tanto quanto la gola ed era questo che gli piaceva dell’alcol, la sensazione di distruzione che ogni sorso era in grado di dargli, l’idea di annegare, di sparire.

Si addormentò poco dopo sulla sedia e mentre chiudeva gli occhi poteva sentirsi lo sguardo di Connor ancora impresso a fuoco sulla pelle.

 

Hank si risvegliò alle quattro del mattino ancora seduto sulla sedia di cucina e con le braccia incrociate sul tavolo. Si trascinò in camera, dando un’ultima occhiata a Sumo che riposava tranquillo in sala, nella sua cuccia.

Quando si stese nel letto aspettò che il sonno lo sopraffacesse di nuovo, ma ormai sembrava essersi svegliato e ogni volta era sempre complesso ri-addormentarsi, specialmente perché la sua mente cominciava a vagare da un pensiero all’altro, ondeggiando tra ciò che la sua vita avrebbe potuto essere e ciò che era in realtà.

Ormai si era abituato a dormire da solo, qualche volta nelle giornate in cui si sentiva depresso faceva entrare Sumo in camera e lo faceva dormire con sé, accoccolato sul fondo del letto - anche se ogni tanto tendeva ad espandersi talmente tanto da ridurre lo spazio vitale di Hank a un angolo del materasso.

Quel dannato cane era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva e ciò che amava di più al mondo, e forse poteva sembrare assurdo perché insomma, era soltanto un animale, ma era per il momento una delle poche ragioni per esserci, anche se non sempre sembrava essere abbastanza.

Non quando poteva ricordare suo figlio, Cole, giocare con Sumo nel prato. Quei momenti scatenavano in lui reazioni contrastanti, che oscillavano tra il desiderio di morte e quello di vita. Sapeva che Cole non avrebbe mai voluto che Sumo rimanesse da solo, ma al tempo stesso si chiedeva se lui fosse abbastanza per il suo cane, se fosse una compagnia sufficiente.

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, imponendosi di dormire, rigirandosi più e più volte, accarezzando le parti fresche delle lenzuola in cerca di un qualche tipo di conforto.

La sua mente vagava da un pensiero all’altro, dal lavoro a se stesso, dal desiderio di non alzarsi mai più da quel letto a Sumo, fino ad arrivare a Connor. Il suo sguardo era così simile a quello di un cane, con quei dannatissimi occhi scuri e dolci.

Hank prese un cuscino e se lo schiaffò sulla faccia con forza, chiudendo le palpebre. Non voleva continuare a vedere la faccia di quel dannato androide. I suoi padroni erano gentilissimi e non voleva avere problemi con loro, ma non intendeva frequentarli, né loro, né il dannatissimo coso di latta che si ritrovavano in casa e che forse con un po’ di fortuna non sarebbe impazzito e non li avrebbe uccisi.

_Ma no, certo che non lo avrebbe fatto, perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo?_

_Per le stesse ragioni per cui altri androidi avevano ucciso umani._

_Traumi._

Ma Connor non sembrava in una situazione che avrebbe potuto portarlo a sperimentare venti traumatici. Beh, forse poteva stare tranquillo.

 

Si addormentò di nuovo mentre un turbinio di pensieri continuavano ad invadere la sua mente e si spegnevano piano piano, fino a diventare un groviglio unico impossibile da sciogliere.

 

Quando si svegliò il mattino dopo, la prima cosa che fece fu portare fuori Sumo. Indossò una maglietta grigia slavata e un paio di pantaloni larghi. Erano le nove del mattino e non aveva assolutamente intenzione di correre per andare a lavoro.

Avrebbe portato fuori il suo dannato cane, si sarebbe cambiato e forse avrebbe fatto colazione al suo bar preferito con qualcosa di molto calorico. Almeno, se non lo avesse ucciso l’alcol, ci avrebbero pensato le calorie.

Sumo continuava ad odorare per terra, mentre Hank lo teneva al guinzaglio.

“Dai amico, sai che hai bisogno di farlo, perché esiti…”

Sumo ovviamente non rispose e continuò ad odorare i vari alberi che trovava sul suo cammino.

  
“Buongiorno signor Anderson!” esclamò una voce femminile a lui familiare. Lara, la ragazza che lo aveva invitato a cena la sera prima, era proprio di fronte a lui con il suo dannatissimo androide al suo fianco.  
Sumo abbaiò entusiasta vedendo Connor e cominciò a scodinzolare, annusandogli i pantaloni.

“Oh, buongiorno,” borbottò. Non aveva davvero la forza di parlare prima del secondo caffè della mattinata e non aveva bevuto nemmeno il primo, non era un bene ritrovarsi a comunicare con una persona carina che non aveva assolutamente intenzione di trattare male.

“Spero che la cena di ieri sera ti sia piaciuta. Ci piacerebbe rendere questa una sorta di tradizione, cenare con i propri vicini, intendo,” disse, sorridendo.

Hank si morse il labbro inferiore, esitante. Se c’era una cosa che aveva sempre apprezzato di quel quartiere, era il senso di isolamento che era riuscito a crearsi intorno. Non amava troppo avere a che fare con le persone. Il che era un paradosso, perché il suo lavoro lo costringeva a fare tutto l’opposto e non era di certo una di quelle professioni dove potevi chiuderti totalmente nella tua solitudine, anche se ogni tanto provava a renderla tale.

“Oh…” rispose, dopo qualche secondo e abbassando lo sguardo su Sumo, il quale si stava godendo le coccole di Connor, che si era immediatamente chinato su di lui.

“Scommetto che se vuoi portare anche Sumo Connor ne sarebbe molto felice, vero?” Lara continuò a mantenere il suo tono felice e il suo androide annuì, alzando lo sguardo verso di lei mentre teneva tra le mani la testa del grosso cane.

“Assolutamente!” rispose, con entusiasmo. Hank si stranì: non riusciva davvero a comprendere come un androide potesse avere una simile affezione per un essere vivente. Anzi, per tre esseri viventi, se includeva i suoi padroni in quell’equazione. Sembrava _davvero_ essere uno di quei casi che conducevano alla devianza.

“In realtà potrei prendermi cura di lui mentre lei lavora.. se può esserle utile.”

Lasciare il suo cane ad un androide? Mai! Lo guardò e strinse un po’ il guinzaglio nel pugno, mentre Sumo sembrava essere sempre più entusiasta delle coccole di Connor.

Strinse la mandibola per qualche attimo. Dannazione.

“Beh io… Sumo è abituato a stare da solo.”

“Alcune volte lo sentiamo uggiolare,” rispose subito Lara e Hank la odiò un po’, in quel momento, ma sapeva che era vero. O meglio, non lo sapeva per certo ma poteva facilmente immaginarlo dal momento che dalla morte di… beh, da quel momento, Sumo si trovava spesso da solo.

“Allora direi che non è una cattiva idea, sempre se a Sumo piace… tu che dici?” chiese, rivolgendosi al cane e chinandosi a sua volta, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Connor, il quale alzò il viso e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

Un brivido percorse la sua schiena e non riuscì a dare una definizione reale a quella sensazione, se non che quegli occhi avevano qualcosa che non riusciva a ignorare, una nota di colore che sembrava diversa da quella di qualunque altro androide.

Il cane si rigirò tra lui e Connor, scodinzolando e leccando le mani sia dell’androide che quelle di Hank stesso.

“Sarà un piacere per me,” rispose l’androide, mantenendo il contatto visivo, “sto spesso da solo anche io, in fondo, quando Lara e Wes sono a lavoro. Per me sarà solo un divertimento passare del tempo con Sumo.”

Hank si alzò di nuovo, lentamente, schiarendosi la voce.

“Umh… bene. Beh, ora… dovrei davvero andare. Rischio di far tardi al lavoro,” disse e Lara fece un passo indietro, seguita subito dopo da Connor.

“Oh certo certo! Anzi, non vorrei mai esserti d’intralcio. Noi stiamo andando a fare un po’ di spesa, ma sono sicura che ci rivedremo presto Signor Anderson,” la giovane donna gli sorrise, affabile. Gli ricordava un po’ la sua ex moglie, aveva sempre una parola carina per tutti e sembrava davvero una donna di buon cuore, quella Lara.

Hank annuì e tirò un poco il guinzaglio, costringendo Sumo ad allontanarsi da Connor, il quale continuava a guardarlo con insistenza. Si chiese perché un androide dovesse avere così tanto interesse per un cane.

Ma se forse l’interesse non fosse stato diretto all’animale ma a lui?

Hank scacciò immediatamente il pensiero e rientrò velocemente in casa. Si vide allo specchio e si vergognò: aveva incontrato quei due e lui era davvero in condizioni pessime, i capelli scompigliati, i vestiti slavati, la barba disordinata.  
Forse era ora di darsi una sistemata, non poteva continuare a sopportare di essere così trasandato a confronto di quell’androide perfetto, con i capelli sempre in piega e il suo portamento così aggraziato.

 

D’altro canto, Hank sapeva perfettamente che confrontarsi con un androide non aveva alcun senso e che non doveva far colpo su nessuno, insomma… chi poteva volere un vecchio di cinquantatré anni come lui?

  
Si cambiò, lavandosi e rendendosi finalmente presentabile per poi dirigersi verso il lavoro - non senza aver lasciato una generosa ciotola di croccantini per Sumo.

  
  


**III.**

 

Connor non riusciva a non pensare ad Hank e la cosa succedeva più spesso di quanto la sua programmazione non dovesse consentirgli. Dalla sera della cena c’era stato qualcosa di strano e aveva avvertito qualcosa cambiare dentro di lui che aveva cominciato a fargli provare il desiderio di passare più tempo con quell’uomo. Il che poteva sembrare contraddittorio, considerando che non aveva esattamente parlato a suo favore, tuttavia si trattava di un impulso che andava oltre quello. Era la profonda convinzione che Hank fosse una persona estremamente sola, qualcuno a cui avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi per poter far sì che la sua vita diventasse migliore.

Lara lo sapeva, e non si risparmiava per questo. Ogni volta che poteva, faceva in modo che si incontrassero. Lei si giustificava dicendo che voleva semplicemente che Connor fosse felice e incontrasse Sumo, ma Connor sapeva che al tempo stesso c’era qualcos altro.

In fondo, poteva andar bene così. Lara e Wes non avevano davvero sempre bisogno di lui; erano una coppia piuttosto autonoma e alcune rare volte non lo facevano nemmeno cucinare.

Si sentiva fortunato; non tutti gli androidi potevano vantare di una loro stanza, un loro armadio. Connor aveva tutto questo. Poteva aprire un’anta dell’armadio e trovarvi all’interno abiti comprati appositamente per lui e qualche volta lo portavano addirittura a fare shopping.

Era privilegiato e forse erano quei privilegi a farlo sentire diverso, distante da tutti i racconti che sentiva in tv, o da quelli che leggeva sulle testate online.

La devianza era un fenomeno che lo preoccupava; non riusciva a capirne le origini, cosa la scatenasse e in parte temeva che stesse andando esattamente in quella direzione. Era l’unica spiegazione che riusciva a darsi per la gioia che _provava_ quando incontrava Sumo, o quando vedeva un video su dei cagnolini, o ancora il bisogno che _sentiva_ quando voleva aiutare Hank.

 

Nell’ultimo periodo, sulle riviste avevano cominciato a comparire i primi articoli riguardanti la rivoluzione androide apparentemente in atto. Connor aveva letto più volte il nome di un certo Markus, che sembrava essere colui che per primo aveva mosso realmente una voce a favore dei diritti degli androidi.

Quella che sembrava essere una rivoluzione pacifica stava facendo discutere molto l’opinione pubblica, fermamente divisa tra il riconoscere gli androidi come una razza viva e il negar loro la possibilità di vivere.

Connor si chiedeva come fosse possibile avanzare pretese quando giorno dopo giorno, i casi di omicidi non facevano che crescere.

La porta di casa si aprì e Connor appoggiò immediatamente la rivista sul tavolo, lasciando il dispositivo acceso sulla pagina che stava leggendo.

Lara era rientrata prima, aveva con sé una busta della spesa e Connor accorse ad aiutarla.

“Ciao Connor! Come stai?”

“Sei rientrata prima del solito…” osservò, guardando la ragazza togliersi la giacca e appenderla all’attaccapanni. Sorrise, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
“Sì! Abbiamo deciso di andare a cena fuori stasera e onestamente non avevo molta voglia di rimanere in ufficio. Anzi, mi auguro tu non abbia ancora preparato niente…” disse, guardando verso la cucina.

Connor scosse la testa.  
“No, sono solo le quattro del pomeriggio.”

“Benissimo! Anzi, che ne dici se stasera vai a far compagnia al signor Anderson se è da solo? Quell’uomo sembra sempre così solitario… sono convinta che un po’ di compagnia potrebbe fargli bene, non credi anche tu?”

Connor inclinò la testa di lato, non riuscendo a comprendere per quale motivo proprio lui dovesse assolvere al compito di “androide da compagnia” per qualcuno che nemmeno voleva saperne di avere androidi intorno.

Fece una smorfia, non potendo negare a se stesso di essere intrigato dall’idea di passare del tempo con  Hank.  
“Non so se il signor Anderson gradirà la mia compagnia…”

Lara cominciò a spogliarsi di fronte a Connor, che la stava seguendo nelle varie stanze con fare ansioso.

“Non preoccuparti Connor, ha solo bisogno di capire che non sei una minaccia o come gli androidi che è abituato a vedere durante i suoi casi. Hai sentito, no? Si sta sempre più discutendo di come anche gli androidi siano vicini agli umani…”

“Sì, ma noi siamo macchine.”

“Lo siete, certo. Ma chi mi dice che lì dentro non ci sia qualcosa di più? Tu sei di più, Connor, e io lo so,” Lara gli diede un colpetto sul petto, all’altezza del suo cuore sintetico.

Connor abbassò lo sguardo.

“Il signor Anderson ha bisogno di androidi come te per capirlo. Sono certa che la tua compagnia sarà un’ottima terapia per lui.”

“Ma non sappiamo niente di lui, neanche perché voglia passare così tanto tempo da solo!”  
Lara entrò nel bagno, con i piedi nudi e soltanto la biancheria intima a coprirla. Si appoggiò alla porta e con un sorriso incuriosito guardò Connor dritto negli occhi.

“Allora indaga tu. So per certo che sai farlo bene,” ammiccò, chiudendo pochi secondi dopo la porta per andare a farsi una doccia.

Connor abbassò lo sguardo, fissandosi le scarpe. Si portò una mano sul petto e strinse la camicia. Come mai il thirium aveva cominciato a pulsare così velocemente nei suoi circuiti? E cos’era quel calore all’altezza della pompa al centro del suo corpo?

Messaggi di errore cominciarono a comparire nel suo sistema. Si appoggiò con una mano alla parete e portò l’altra sugli occhi. Il led sulla sua tempia cominciò a cambiare colore, da giallo a rosso, lampeggiando velocemente.

Solo dopo qualche minuto la luce tornò azzurra, Connor riuscì di nuovo ad aprire gli occhi e la circolazione del thirium nel suo corpo tornò normale.

Non poteva esserne completamente certo, ma avrebbe quasi giurato di star diventando davvero un deviante. E la cosa lo spaventava da morire. Non sapeva cosa volesse dire esserlo, forse avrebbe ucciso la sua famiglia? Forse avrebbe semplicemente compiuto delle scelte personali senza bisogno di ricevere ordini?  
Sembrava tutto così naturale, da ciò che leggeva. Una razza, una nuova specie da affiancare all’umanità, qualcosa che forse poteva addirittura sovrastarla. Ma lui non voleva essere niente più di ciò che era.

 

Quando Lara uscì di casa con Wes raccomandò a Connor di farsi coraggio. Gli dissero di non passare la serata da solo perché nessuno si merita davvero di esserlo, nemmeno lui. Lo salutarono e scomparirono con la macchina oltre il vialetto.

Connor li seguì con lo sguardo, per poi volgerlo dalla parte opposta, in direzione della casa di Hank. Le luci erano accese e la macchina parcheggiata fuori dall’abitazione.

Forse avrebbe potuto fare un tentativo e andare davvero da lui.Avrebbe potuto cucinargli qualcosa, per non presentarsi a mani vuote e usarla come una scusa per vederlo.

Rientrò in casa, decidendo di mettersi ai fornelli per cucinare una torta salata alle verdure, qualcosa di salutare. Aveva notato il sovrappeso di Hank, probabilmente dato dalla malnutrizione e dai troppi drink.

Non appena sfornò la torta la sistemò a dovere in un contenitore. Tornò in bagno per specchiarsi e controllare che fosse tutto apposto e decise di uscire.

 

Connor si ritrovò di fronte alla porta del signor Anderson con la cena in mano e il sistema in surriscaldamento. Non era esattamente la migliore delle condizioni con cui tenere l’equilibrio, ma provò a calmarsi. Il led tornò lentamente ad illuminarsi di blu, segno che gli errori presenti nel suo sistema si stavano risolvendo di nuovo. Forse avrebbe dovuto farsi dare una controllata.

Suonò il campanello una volta, appoggiando il dito con leggerezza.

Nessuna risposta.

Provò di nuovo, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di insistere tanto. Tuttavia ormai era lì, con una dannatissima torta salata in mano e la speranza di vedersi aprire la porta.

Quando nessuno rispose si chiese se per caso Hank lo avesse visto dallo spioncino e non avesse volutamente aperto o se si fosse addormentato, ma non voleva darsi per vinto.

Controllò le finestre della casa, affacciandosi e notando la luce spenta in camera, non era sul letto. Camminò verso la finestra successiva, fece vagare lo sguardo verso la cucina, il tavolo… niente. Fino a quanto i suoi occhi non incontrarono un corpo steso sul pavimento. Connor si allarmò, cercando di scansionare se vi fossero ancora segni vitali in lui.

Lasciò cadere il contenitore con la cena per terra e con un paio di spallate sfondò la finestra, buttandosi dentro l’abitazione: la vita di Hank era di certo più importante di quei vetri rotti.

Si avvicinò repentinamente a lui, notando solo di sfuggita la bottiglia mezza vuota vicino a lui. Sumo gli corse immediatamente incontro abbaiando e Connor gli diede una leggera carezza e ordinò di tornare a cuccia. Non era il momento di pensare a lui.

C’era ancora vita in Hank, doveva esser semplicemente svenuto dopo aver bevuto troppo.

Connor notò soltanto dopo aver osservato il suo volto la pistola vicina alla sua mano aperta. La prese in mano e la guardò, appoggiandola sulla sedia lì vicino. Hank aveva istinti suicidi?

“Tenente Anderson?” lo chiamò poi, cercando di svegliarlo.

Nessuna risposta.

Lo chiamò ancora.

“Hank!” stavolta la sua voce era più forte.

Ancora nessuna risposta.  
Connor decise di ricorrere alle maniere forti e anche se forse dopo lo avrebbe odiato ancora di più, gli diede un forte schiaffo sulla guancia.

Gli occhi di Hank si spalancarono di botto, rivelando le sue iridi azzurre, acquose. Connor tirò quello che poteva essere o sembrare un sospiro di sollievo - sebbene, ovviamente, fosse solo una simulazione di tale gesto.

“Che cazzo…” Hank sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e non fece in tempo a dire nient’altro, Connor gli prese il braccio e se lo avvolse attorno alle spalle per farlo alzare.

Il suo alito puzzava terribilmente di alcol e aveva decisamente bisogno di farsi una doccia.  
“Per fortuna sono venuto a trovarla, se così non fosse stato sarebbe potuto morire soffocato dal suo stesso vomito…” commentò Connor, ignorando la resistenza che Hank gli stava facendo.

“Che cazzo vuoi da me, stupido androide?”

“In questo caso soltanto salvarti,” rispose, un po’ acido a sua volta. Perché si sentiva così? Non avrebbe semplicemente dovuto essere garbato?

Hank non rispose, non subito. Si lasciò condurre verso il bagno e Connor gliene fu grato. Inoltre, non conosceva casa di Hank, quindi sperava di star andando nella direzione giusta.

“Beh non ho bisogno di essere salvato,” rispose, a fatica.

Connor ignorò la sua risposta e i suoi farfugli: era ancora troppo ubriaco e avrebbe davvero dovuto fargli una doccia per farlo riprendere.

Aprì la porta del bagno e provò a trascinare Hank con sé, anche se stava provando a opporgli resistenza in ogni modo. Per fortuna, il suo essere androide gli garantiva anche una certa forza - Hank non era di certo leggero.

Lo adagiò sulla vasca da bagno in una posizione tutt’altro che comoda, ancora vestito con una maglietta grigia sporca e i pantaloncini corti. Aprì l’acqua e il getto colpì Hank in pieno viso, facendolo urlare.

Connor chiuse l’acqua solo dopo qualche minuto, aspettando che fosse completamente bagnato e sufficientemente sveglio.

“Ti odio,” ringhiò Hank, alzando lo sguardo e cercando di mettersi in piedi. Connor gli offrì la mano, aiutandolo ad alzarsi.

“Non è vero,” rispose, secco.

Hank non rispose, semplicemente rivolse lo sguardo da un’altra parte e Connor sapeva che si stava vergognando per le sue condizioni attuali, ora che ne aveva preso coscienza.  
“Perché sei entrato? O meglio, perché sei venuto qui?”  
“Lara e Wes sono usciti per cena, ho pensato di prepararti qualcosa da mangiare…”

Hank assunse un’espressione confusa. “Non sei il mio androide.”  
“Hai ragione, però volevo fare qualcosa di carino e visto che ero a casa da solo… In ogni caso, ormai la cena è andata persa, l’ho gettata a terra per entrare a salvarti.”

“La finestra…” mormorò Hank. “Come ti è venuto in mente?”

“Non potevo di certo lasciarti lì. E se fossi morto?” Connor prese degli asciugamani e glieli porse. Hank li appoggiò di lato.

“Non sarebbe stata una disgrazia così grande.”  
“Lo immagino,” Connor lo guardò con aria cupa, “ho notato la pistola.”

L’altro si irrigidì e si alzò sulle sue gambe.

“In camera ho dei vestiti di ricambio nell’armadio… prendimi qualcosa, mi faccio una doccia,” rispose, ignorando l’argomento e togliendosi la maglietta sporca.

Connor girò i tacchi e si voltò solo per un istante, guardandolo mentre era di spalle e incantandosi a scansionare ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Hank non era certamente in forma, ma poteva facilmente immaginare il suo fisico prima che si lasciasse totalmente andare e durante i suoi anni migliori doveva essere un uomo ben piazzato.

Si voltò immediatamente, uscendo dal bagno e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, sperando che Hank non avesse notato quell’istante di esitazione.

 

Quando entrò nella camera di Hank gli sembrò quasi di invadere la sua privacy; si affacciò con esitazione e notò immediatamente il letto disfatto e i vestiti sporchi in giro. Era evidente che Hank non avesse granché voglia di vivere nell’ordine.

Aprì l’armadio e trovò immediatamente la parte in cui teneva la maggior parte delle sue camicie. Erano quasi tutte super colorate e di dubbio gusto. Le scorse un po’ tutte, cercando di scegliere quella meno terribile.

Era buffo, perché se da un lato credeva che avesse un gusto orribile, dall’altro Connor trovava la cosa estremamente affascinante.

Afferrò un paio di pantaloni che si trovavano sul letto e aspettò fuori dal bagno che Hank chiudesse l’acqua.

La porta non era chiusa a chiave e la tentazione di entrare nel bagno era forte. Esitò, guardando con insistenza la maniglia.  
Se fosse entrato, si sarebbe arrabbiato di certo, tuttavia un impulso dentro di lui gli faceva davvero venire voglia di aprire quella dannatissima porta. Si vergognò di se stesso e delle sue _intenzioni_.

Intenzioni. Non ne aveva mai davvero avute. Nell’ultima mezz’ora aveva compiuto una serie di gesti che andavano chiaramente al di là del suo protocollo solo per Hank. Non lo aveva mai fatto nemmeno con Wes e Lara.

Si forzò a fermarsi lì, immobile. Poteva farlo, doveva farlo.

Sentì l’acqua chiudersi e il fruscio della tenda che si apriva.

Connor scacciò con forza i pensieri che stavano attraversando la sua mente, vergognandosi profondamente di star perdendo totalmente il controllo.

La porta si aprì davanti a lui di botto, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Hank aveva un asciugamano legato in vita e i capelli bagnati, allungò una mano verso Connor, come a reclamare i vestiti.  
Connor strinse istintivamente i vestiti al petto, rimanendo per poco con le labbra socchiuse, fissando l’uomo di fronte a lui. Hank aveva un grosso tatuaggio sul petto e la cosa lo colse di sorpresa più del previsto.

“Vuoi darmi i miei vestiti?” Hank avvicinò le sue mani e Connor glieli porse. Ci fu un attimo in cui le loro dita si sfiorarono e qualcosa in lui tremò. Non sapeva bene come definire ciò che stava succedendo, ma gli sembrò durare un’eternità.

La porta si chiuse di nuovo di fronte a lui.

 

Connor rimase immobile. I suoi piedi sembravano estremamente ancorati al terreno e il suo sangue blu pompava nei circuiti con fin troppa violenza. Temette quasi di star per collassare, mentre il calore si concentrava sulle sue guance e su parti non ben definite del suo corpo.

Era legittimo che un androide provasse tutte quelle sensazioni?  
Tutto era nuovo per lui.

Provò a muovere le gambe più volte e quando finalmente ci riuscì, percorse il corridoio da lì alla cucina appoggiandosi al muro, temendo di collassare da un momento all’altro.

La sua mente era vuota e confusa al tempo stesso, il che non aveva alcun senso, ma stava pensando a tutto e a niente.

Si riprese soltanto quando qualcosa lo picchiettò sulle gambe. Sumo lo stava annusando, cominciando a strofinarsi contro di lui in cerca di attenzione.

Connor si chinò, accarezzandolo e cercando di recuperare il senno.

“Sumo scusami per prima, dovevo pensare al tuo padrone…” il cane gli leccò la faccia in tutta risposta, Connor sorrise, “lo so, ha bisogno di qualcuno,” disse Connor più a se stesso che a lui, “qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui e gli dia di nuovo una ragione per vivere.”  
Lanciò un’occhiata alla cucina, captò di nuovo la presenza della pistola e andò a controllare se fosse carica.

Ancora un colpo e sarebbe stato quello decisivo.

La guardò con malinconia, rigirandosela tra le mani. Cos’era capitato a Hank di così brutto da fargli desiderare di morire?

“La roulette russa,” la voce di Hank raggiunse le sue orecchie come una lama fredda. “Soltanto un colpo.”

“Sarebbe stato il prossimo,” Connor si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo accigliato. Si sentiva… arrabbiato. Sì, era rabbia. Non sapeva in che altro modo definirla, ma per ciò che sapeva in teoria, era quello il sentimento che stava provando.

Il suo led lampeggiò di rosso. “Un solo altro giro e saresti morto sul serio! Come puoi giocare così con la tua vita!” esclamò, stringendo i pugni e appoggiando la pistola sul tavolo con violenza.

Hank spalancò gli occhi e poi si portò le mani in tasca.

“Quando la tua vita non ha più significato puoi fare qualunque cosa, ma non mi aspetto che un androide lo capisca,” mormorò a bassa voce.

“Non puoi dire così, come puoi dire che la tua vita… come puoi essere così egoista?!”

“Non ho nessuno, Connor. Come puoi pensare _tu_ che io sia egoista. La mia vita è… soltanto cosa mia.”

Connor abbassò le braccia, sentendo la rabbia fluire via da lui, il led tornò giallo.

“Ci sarò io,” si avvicinò a lui d’impulso, per poi fare un passo indietro notando la sorpresa di Hank sul volto, “Io posso starti vicino, posso aiutarti. Sei una bella persona Hank, lo so.”

“Non mi conosci nemmeno!”

“Hai ragione, ma vorrei davvero farlo…” Connor rispose sinceramente, cercando di autoanalizzare cosa muovesse le sue risposte e intenzioni, ma senza trovarvi una spiegazione.

“Vuoi?”

“Sì. Voglio conoscerti, voglio capire cosa ti è successo e voglio aiutarti.”

Hank sorrise, mesto. Abbassò lo sguardo e i capelli gli ricaddero davanti al viso.  
“Sei così buffo, Connor. Tu ti interessi a conoscere una persona che ti odia, ti ripudia. Anzi, ripudia la tua specie…”

“So che non è così, altrimenti non staresti indagando per questi casi.”  
“Oh, Connor, lo faccio perché me li hanno assegnati e credimi non provo nessun piacere nel vedere una razza creata a immagine e somiglianza con l’uomo che alla fine è davvero così uguale a quest’ultimo. Siamo esseri spregevoli, noi umani. Non c’è niente di bello nell’essere come noi.”

“Forse è vero…” Connor si guardò le mani e poi osservò di nuovo Hank, “forse il problema è che stiamo davvero diventando come voi, ma non siamo come voi, non davvero. Però… però sto vedendo come molti di noi vogliono soltanto essere vivi, avere dei diritti, e non so bene cosa pensare di tutto ciò e forse neanche mi importa, adesso. Ciò che voglio, però, è che tu sia al sicuro e salvo, Hank,” si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui, senza toccarlo o invadere troppo il suo spazio personale. “Non mi interessa se mi odi, se ci odi, è indifferente. Riuscirò a farti capire che non sei solo, qualunque cosa ti sia successa.”

Hank sorrise di nuovo, ma non era un sorriso felice, tutt’altro.

“Vuoi davvero avere a che fare con un caso disperato come me?”  
Connor annuì.

“Potrei quasi pensare che forse hai ragione, che forse negli androidi c’è qualcosa di diverso. Ma voglio che tu risponda ad una semplice domanda… perché io?”

L’androide si fermò, mentre il suo led si schiariva, passando dal rosso al giallo. Rilassò le spalle, che si erano inavvertitamente tese durante la discussione.

“Io non lo so,” ammise, Connor. Fece ondeggiare lo sguardo verso Sumo, non troppo distante da loro, “forse è per ciò che dice Lara, forse voglio davvero decidere per me e sto cercando di… farlo.”

“Potresti fare qualunque altra cosa,” Hank scosse la testa e Connor non seppe cosa rispondere, su un primo momento.

“Non saprei cosa. Fino ad ora ho vissuto per obbedire e ancora è così, ma sta succedendo qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere.”

“E credi di poterlo fare con me?”  
Connor scosse la testa.

“Forse.”

Hank si portò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoseli indietro. Erano lunghi e a Connor piaceva quella particolarità.

“Non avrei mai pensato di…”

“... avvicinarti ad un androide?”

“Diciamo,” l’uomo avanzò verso di lui, “non so ancora come sentirmi al riguardo. Non voglio dirti che è tutto rose e fiori e che la tua presenza mi farà sempre piacere.”

“Puoi cacciarmi quando vuoi,” affermò Connor, con sicurezza.

Hank alzò il sopracciglio.

“Non opporrò resistenza. Farò tutto ciò che devo, come se fossi il tuo androide, sono stato programmato per obbedire agli ordini, in fondo,” la sua voce era piatta, come sempre. Il led era tornato azzurro.  
“Aspetta, aspetta,” Hank pose le mani avanti, come per fermarlo, “così non va bene. Se vuoi davvero acquisire il libero arbitrio e controllarlo non puoi dirmi che vuoi seguire gli ordini…”

“Ma non posso nemmeno fare come voglio, ti arrabbieresti, no?” obiettò Connor, confuso.

Hank aprì la bocca e poi sospese la conversazione. Non disse niente per un semplice motivo: aveva ragione.

“Beh…” cominciò, grattandosi nervosamente il collo, “suppongo che dovrò cambiare le mie abitudini.”

Connor inclinò appena la testa di lato e lo osservò incuriosito.

“Pensi di potercela fare?”  
“Non lo so, ma posso provarci. E se lo faccio io, puoi farlo anche tu, smettendola di comportarti da lattina di metallo che esegue gli ordini e cominciando a fare semplicemente ciò che tu vuoi davvero.”

Connor annuì soltanto ed Hank gli si avvicinò, sorpassandolo e sfiorandogli la spalla nel farlo. Qualcosa si mosse dentro di lui, una sensazione che partiva dalla pompa del thirium al centro del suo addome. Si voltò, guardando l’uomo avvicinarsi ai fornelli.

“Vorrei offrirti qualcosa, ma non mangi… non sei molto di compagnia in questo senso,” disse, aprendo l’anta sopra il fornello per constatare che, per l’ennesima volta, avrebbe ordinato cibo da asporto

“Mi dispiace…”

“Dovreste provare a reclamare del cibo sintetico, insomma la CyberLife sembra essere sempre sul pezzo per tutto,” afferrò il telefono e aprì l’app per ordinarsi una pizza. Connor aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Non dovresti continuare a mangiare cose così caloriche.”

Hank lo guardò, fermandosi e riprendendo a digitare solo qualche istante dopo.

“Non ci siamo…” mormorò, completando l’ordine.

“Cosa?”  
“Non ci siamo. Concedi a questo vecchio almeno una gioia stasera, che ne dici?”

Si chinò a prendere la pistola, per poi riporla dentro uno sportello, dove forse non gli sarebbe venuta la tentazione di prenderla per almeno altre ventiquattro ore.

“Niente da obiettare,” rispose, alzando le mani e fermandosi. Non sapeva cosa fare e anche Hank sembrava discretamente a disagio. Si passava le mani sul collo, sulle spalle e lo guardava nervosamente.

“Umh, quindi… ti piace lo sport?” chiese, incamminandosi verso il divano e Connor capì di dover attivare un protocollo di maggiore adattabilità, perciò annuì.

“Sì.”

“Oh, fantastico. Possiamo vederci una partita o preferisci un film?”

Hank si sedette sul divano, premurandosi di lasciargli un po’ di spazio. Connor rimase comunque in piedi, non cogliendo immediatamente l’accortezza del suo gesto, dal momento che per lui non era necessario riposarsi. Sarebbe potuto rimanere in piedi praticamente tutta la sera.

“Non lo so,” rispose, sinceramente. Hank gli rivolse uno sguardo sconvolto, sebbene ci fosse poco di cui stupirsi: lui più di tutti avrebbe dovuto sapere che per gli androidi non è automatico avere preferenze, se non quelle imposte o date dagli umani che li acquistavano.  
“Allora faremo in modo di scoprirlo assieme. Siediti,” l’uomo batté una mano sul divano e gli rivolse un sorriso, uno di quelli rari e sinceri.

Scelsero un film, Hank si addormentò poco dopo. Aveva detto che non poteva vivere senza aver visto almeno una volta nella vita la saga di Star Wars, e Connor trovava estremamente affascinante il progresso tecnologico che aveva seguito il mercato cinematografico. Rimase a guardare il film incuriosito, godendosi il tepore della presenza di Hank al suo fianco, il quale aveva appoggiato la sua testa sulla propria spalla.

Forse era davvero quello che comunemente avrebbero potuto definire “un disastro umano”, ma Connor era felice di poter essere lì e di aver allontanato la pistola da lui, non solo fisicamente, ma anche metaforicamente.

 

**\- Intermezzo: Wes & Lara **

 

Passarono diversi giorni dalla serata trascorsa con Hank e da quel momento il rapporto tra i due cambiò. Anche Wes e Lara avevano notato quel mutamento, specialmente perché Connor aveva cominciato a comportarsi in modo insolito, uscendo non appena poteva e correndo, letteralmente, ogni volta che sentiva il rumore dell’auto di Hank entrare nel vialetto.

La coppia decise di non intervenire, lasciando che fosse soltanto Connor a decidere cosa fare. Loro potevano soltanto osservare il suo lento mutamento, quella spinta emotiva che lo indirizzava verso Hank.

Era romantico e in parte affascinante, osservare come qualcosa di apparentemente programmato non potesse più essere controllato come prima. In fondo andava bene così; Lara e Wes erano progressisti e non credevano che gli androidi potessero davvero rimpiazzare gli umani, probabilmente c’era soltanto bisogno di trovare un nuovo equilibrio per cui le due razze potessero vivere in sinergia. L’idea di privar loro del libero arbitrio nel momento in cui aveva cominciato a manifestarsi gli dava l’impressione di essere una mossa _disumana_.

Come si poteva privare un essere vivente di avere dei diritti? C’erano state intere generazioni che avevano combattuto per questo e moltissimo sangue era stato versato.  
Per questo, ogni volta che accendevano la tv e scoprivano di un nuovo caso di rivoluzione dove gli umani sparvano indistintamente agli androidi, Wes e Lara provavano terrore. Sembrava tutta una storia già sentita e si chiedevano quante altre volte nella loro breve vita avrebbero dovuto ascoltarla ancora.

Il periodo era estremamente delicato e ai piani alti ancora dovevano decidere una linea comune da portare avanti. Potevano soltanto augurarsi che fosse la migliore per tutti.  
Dal canto loro, non c’era gioia più grande che vedere Connor cucinare col sorriso e notare come piano piano il grigiore sul suo volto stesse scomparendo, lasciando spazio a qualcosa di più.

 

**IV**

 

Hank si stava lentamente abituando alla compagnia di Connor, avrebbe quasi potuto dire che stava diventando indispensabile per riempire le sue giornate.

Trovava sempre un momento per vederlo; alcune volte gli portava la colazione a casa, altre volte si presentava sul suo pianerottolo con la scusa di occuparsi di Sumo.  
Era buffo, perché tra tante cose che avrebbe potuto immaginare nella sua vita, mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato di poter rivalutare gli androidi.

Il che, in parte, gli faceva piacere. Connor gli stava insegnando molto e con lui anche i casi su cui stava investigando in quel periodo. Mentre la CyberLife continuava a lavorare indisturbata, sempre più devianti emergevano, e tra i casi di omicidi cominciavano a fiorire quelli che mettevano in luce la natura positiva degli androidi e il loro intento di ricercare dei diritti, una vita normale.

Aveva addirittura scoperto, grazie a un caso, che due androidi potevano anche innamorarsi e scambiarsi informazioni ed effusioni con un semplice tocco.

Hank non era bravo con la tecnologia ma diamine, avevano pensato proprio a tutto.

 

Natale si stava avvicinando e Hank poteva notare come le case lì nei dintorni si stessero riempiendo di decorazioni e luci; non tutte, ma la maggior parte, compresa quella di Wes e Lara.  
Connor stava finendo di addobbare l’esterno e Hank si avvicinò a lui con Sumo al guinzaglio.

“Vedo che non vi risparmiate…” lo interruppe. Connor si voltò, scendendo dalla scala sul quale era salito per mettere l’ultima fila di lucine.

“Oh, è stupendo, non è vero?” rispose, sorridendo ampiamente. Connor sembrava davvero entusiasta sia di vederlo sia di mettere le decorazioni.

Il cuore di Hank ebbe una stretta; vedere Connor così entusiasta per il Natale gli rievocò i tempi in cui anche per lui era bello fare l’albero e cercare regali.

“Cosa?”

“Il Natale! Tutte queste luci e colori… mettono allegria. Capisco perché piace agli umani,” affermò, facendo una prova con l’interruttore e illuminando il tutto.

Per qualche istante, la luce del led di Connor si fuse con quella dell’illuminazione natalizia e la sua espressione meravigliata lasciò Hank totalmente impietrito. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, una qualunque cosa, ma l’unico gesto che riuscì a compiere fu abbassare lo sguardo e portarsi una mano all’altezza dello stomaco, cercando di placare la sensazione che si stava scatenando dentro di lui. Era un misto di malinconia e felicità, perché Connor faceva scaturire in lui troppe emozioni, troppi pensieri.

“Tu non decorerai casa, Hank?” Connor interruppe il suo flusso di pensieri e in tutta risposta scosse la testa.

“No, non festeggio il Natale da… molto tempo ormai.”

“Perché?”

Hank si irrigidì e strinse con più forza il guinzaglio.

“Non mi va e basta,” rispose, freddo e categorico. Poté leggere distintamente la delusione sul volto di Connor a quella risposta. Non voleva offenderlo, ma non gli andava di parlare delle ragioni per cui era depresso, del motivo per cui anche solo vedere un fiocco di neve gli ricordava Cole che giocava nel prato di fronte casa sua.

Era tutto troppo triste e faceva male, dannatamente male.

“Scusa,” rispose, abbassando lo sguardo.

Hank roteò gli occhi e sospirò, rendendosi conto di essere stato burbero per l’ennesima volta. Connor aveva fatto quel dannato sguardo da cucciolo ferito e lui non sapeva resistere.

“Non ti preoccupare. Senti, non è una cosa contro di te, semplicemente ho le mie ragioni. Un giorno forse te le spiegherò, per il momento puoi rispettare la mia voglia di non parlarne, vero?”

L’altro annuì, accennando un sorriso mal riuscito. Se c’era una cosa buffa di Connor era che, apparentemente, non sapeva sorridere. Stirava le labbra in una buffa imitazione del gesto, senza muovere correttamente il resto della faccia.

Hank sorrise a sua volta, passandosi una mano sul collo, imbarazzato.

“Beh, senti, comunque sono passato perché Sumo voleva salutarti,” disse, abbassando lo sguardo verso il cane e Connor ci impiegò poco più di qualche millesimo di secondo per abbracciare l’animale, coccolandolo dolcemente.

“Sono sempre felice di salutare Sumo…” l’androide fece una pausa e poi alzò gli occhi verso di lui. “E anche te.”

Hank aprì appena la bocca, imbarazzato.  
“Mh… Sì… beh, io credo che adesso sia ora di andare. Dobbiamo mangiare entrambi,” voleva soltanto allontanarsi da lui e far sì che quella sensazione all’altezza dello stomaco a metà tra l’imbarazzo e il lusingato, scomparisse quanto prima.  
“Oh, certo. Tra poco invece Lara e Wes saranno qui e… beh, stanno preparando le valigie perché partiranno per una settimana, trascorreranno il Natale a New York. Io invece ho scelto di rimanere qua,” concluse, mettendosi le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle. Se fosse stato umano, Hank avrebbe giurato che avesse freddo.

“Oh? E come mai tu non vai con loro?”  
Connor rispose con estrema semplicità.

“Ho detto loro che volevo rimanere qua con te. Sapevo che avresti passato le festività da solo e non mi andava di andare ed essere il terzo incomodo. In ogni caso, Lara e Wes si sono dimostrati tranquilli di fronte alla mia scelta e mi hanno invitato a passare più tempo possibile con te nel caso in cui fossi effettivamente rimasto a Detroit.”

Hank si accigliò, confuso. Non passava un Natale in compagnia da diversi anni e non era sicuro di essere pronto a farlo di nuovo.

“Quindi lo hai fatto per me?”

Connor annuì appena.

“Ti dispiace?”

“Io…” Hank abbassò il viso, sentendosi più caldo di quanto non avrebbe dovuto essere, “No, certo che no. Non sono abituato a queste attenzioni e…”

Rivolse lo sguardo a Connor, il quale sembrava speranzoso. Non sapeva cosa sperasse, ma i suoi occhi lo stavano sicuramente implorando.  
_Dillo, dillo, dillo._

“Ti ringrazio. Mi fa piacere.”

Connor sorrise, stavolta un po’ meno goffamente e visibilmente più rilassato.

“Allora… passeremo il Natale assieme?”

“Vedremo,” Hank girò i tacchi e si allontanò da lui, salutandolo con un cenno.

 

Hank tornò a casa, salutando Connor e provando a convincere Sumo a staccarsi da lui. Quel cane sembrava essersi quasi innamorato dell’androide - e una parte di lui si vergognò a pensare un rapidissimo “ _anche tu”_

Si tolse le scarpe, si infilò un paio di vecchie ciabatte e tolse il guinzaglio a Sumo, il quale rimase esattamente lì, vicino ai suoi piedi.  
“Ti piace tanto Connor, vero?” si abbassò su di lui, prendendogli la grossa testa tra le mani. Il cane aprì la bocca e tirò fuori la lingua, scodinzolando felice. “Piace anche a me. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che avrei sopportato la presenza così costante di un androide…” disse, parlando ovviamente più a se stesso che a lui.

“Dannazione,” mormorò, tra sé e sé, “sono diventato un vecchio sentimentale.”

Si alzò, andò verso il proprio armadietto dell’alcol - così lo chiamava - e si fermò a guardarlo. Era quasi pieno. Nell’ultimo periodo stava bevendo molto meno e aveva avuto anche molti meno pensieri suicidi rispetto al solito. Forse Connor qualcosa di buono l’aveva fatto davvero, ma adesso aveva bisogno di bere, perché quella sensazione nel suo petto e che lo divideva a metà nello stomaco sembrava non volersene proprio andare.

Afferrò il whisky e si buttò sul divano, cominciando a berlo senza neanche sforzarsi di versarlo nel bicchiere.

Un giorno avrebbe capito, ma per quella sera voleva soltanto lasciarsi andare.

 

La mattina del 23 Dicembre Wes e Lara partirono per andare in vacanza. Lasciarono a Connor qualunque cosa di cui potesse aver bisogno e anche di più, si raccomandarono più e più volte di chiamarli per qualunque cosa e la cosa faceva sorridere Connor perché insomma, non era nemmeno figlio loro.

Passò la giornata a sistemare casa e a guardare fuori dalla finestra; andare da Hank oppure no?

Alla fine decise di rimanere a casa, seduto sul divano e con il sistema che non faceva altro che inviargli messaggi di errore.

Per una volta avrebbe voluto che fosse Hank a cercarlo, avrebbe voluto non essere lui a varcare quella soglia.

Sperava davvero di sentir suonare il campanello, ma non successe. Si strinse le gambe al petto, rannicchiandosi su se stesso ed entrando in stasi.

Avrebbe dovuto fare lui il primo passo, come sempre.

 

La mattina della vigilia di Natale, Connor si risvegliò circa alle sette del mattino. Fuori nevicava e c’era davvero aria di festa. Era il suo primo Natale e tutto sembrava meraviglioso fuori da lì, sebbene il quartiere non brillasse di ricchezza o ville addobbate in modo eccessivo come gli capitava di vedere in alcuni film.

Per prima cosa, in mancanza di un qualunque compito, decise di cominciare a preparare dei biscotti allo zenzero. Aveva indagato e sembravano piacere ad Hank. Certo, non era ancora sicuro di andare a casa sua, ma se lo avesse fatto davvero avrebbe preferito non presentarsi a mani vuote e, inoltre, avrebbe potuto pensare ad una variante più leggera rispetto ai soliti dolci carichi di calorie che  mangiava abitualmente.

Volente o nolente, Connor non riusciva a non pensare ad Hank e forse, pensò, non era venuto lì perché in effetti non glielo aveva mai chiesto.

Si mise a cucinare, cercando di concentrarsi sul far venire bene i biscottini e sperando davvero di far piacere all’uomo. Ormai Connor aveva smesso di farsi domande sul proprio atteggiamento, era stata un’evoluzione progressiva verso l’accettazione di sé e della propria volontà. Gli errori di sistema ogni tanto c’erano ancora, ma era come se la sua natura androide stesse scomparendo lentamente, scivolando via mano a mano ogni qual volta prendeva una decisione o faceva qualcosa per se stesso.

  
Finì di cucinare e si presentò sul pianerottolo della casa di Hank con il vassoio di biscotti in mano.

La porta si aprì e Connor sfoggiò il miglior sorriso possibile, uno spontaneo. Stava imparando.

“Ciao Connor,” mormorò l’uomo, ancora assonnato. Indossava una vestaglia con una fantasia a scacchi e sembrava molto pesante. Ai piedi delle vecchie pantofole mezze rotte e i suoi capelli erano ancora scompigliati.

“Ti ho portato dei biscotti, puoi farci colazione se vuoi.”

Hank non rispose immediatamente ma si fece da parte per farlo entrare.

Connor li appoggiò sul tavolo in cucina e notò un paio di bottiglie di birra finite e i cartoni della pizza ancora sul tavolo. Istintivamente prese il tutto e li buttò nella spazzatura.  
“Sei appena arrivato e già fai le pulizie… Dio, fermati un attimo o mi farai diventare pazzo entro fine giornata.”  
Connor si voltò, stranito.

“Volevo essere utile.”

“Lo so, ma… rilassati, okay?” disse, facendo un gesto con le mani come per dirgli di sedersi.

“Grazie per i biscotti,” aggiunse poi, aprendo la scatola di plastica.

“Sono fatti con lo zenzero. E’ il mio primo Natale, non so bene che tradizioni avete, però ho visto su internet che sono comuni in questo periodo dell’anno.”

 

Hank ne addentò uno e rimase piacevolmente stupito. Se Connor si fosse trasferito lì, probabilmente avrebbe mangiato sempre come un Re. Era squisito.  
“Sono veramente buoni, grazie,” disse, sedendosi e mangiandone un altro. “Quindi vuoi passare qua le tue vacanze?” domandò, per poi alzarsi e versarsi una generosa tazza di caffè. Dall’espressione dipinta sul volto dell’androide, Hank dedusse di averlo particolarmente stupito.

“Io… credo di sì, se vuoi.”

“Sì, per me va bene. A patto che tu mi cucini la colazione o dei dolci ogni giorno,” ridacchiò, sedendosi con la tazza di caffè caldo tra le mani.

Connor annuì, visibilmente contento.

“E poi sono sicuro che anche Sumo beneficerà della tua presenza.”

“Non mi dispiace affatto.”

Connor guardò i biscotti, pensando che in fondo gli avrebbe fatto piacere assaggiarli: poteva soltanto immaginarne il sapore.

“Lo vedo…”

Tra i due scese il silenzio e Hank soffermò il proprio sguardo sul led lampeggiante di Connor. Sembrava che stesse analizzando qualcosa o forse studiando l’ambiente.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò, interrompendolo. “Qualcosa non va?”  
Connor scosse la testa.

“Stavo solo pensando a come sarebbe questa casa addobbata. Non hai fatto nemmeno l’albero di Natale…” osservò.

“Te l’ho detto, io non lo festeggio.”

“Beh mi stavo chiedendo se non ti andasse di andare a comprare qualche decorazione e farlo insieme,” disse, poi. Hank spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. Appoggiò la tazza dalla quale stava bevendo sul tavolo.

Non aveva più preso in considerazione l’idea di festeggiare il Natale e, in qualche modo, Connor gli stava facendo tornare la voglia di farlo.

“Ho già delle decorazioni…”

“Oh! Fantastico, possiamo usare quelle!”  
Hank si incupì.  
“No beh, forse sarebbe meglio comprare qualcosa di nuovo, però possiamo usare l’albero. Ovviamente è un abete finto, piccolo. Non mi è mai piaciuta l’idea di sradicare alberi veri.”

Connor annuì.

“Scelta ecologica.”  
La verità era che Hank non sapeva proprio come negare qualcosa a Connor. Il suo entusiasmo era contagioso, tangibile. E poi, l’idea di non essere più solo dopo tanto tempo, dava un ulteriore spinta alla sua voglia di provare almeno a trascorrere di nuovo serenamente quella festività.

 

Hank si ritrovò contro ogni previsione a trascinare un albero di Natale fuori dal garage. Connor aveva tra le braccia una scatola piena di decorazioni ed erano in pronti ad acquistarne altre. Un moto di felicità scattò dentro Hank, che per qualche manciata di minuti si dimenticò di tutto il dolore che provava; era impossibile non fare delle analogie tra il suo passato e la sua vita attuale, ma al tempo stesso poteva provare a godersi semplicemente la compagnia di Connor e la sua spensieratezza.

Connor era lontano dal ricordo di famiglia che aveva, ma il suo sorriso era sufficiente a scaldargli il cuore, così come la sua spontaneità.

Forse qualcosa dentro di lui stava cambiando per davvero e forse quel calore all’altezza dello stomaco non era casuale.

 

**V**

 

Hank e Connor trascorsero la vigilia di Natale ad addobbare e fare l’albero. Connor provò anche a lanciargli delle palle di neve una volta usciti e si misero a giocare come due ragazzini. Hank sembrava essere molto più rilassato del solito e Connor non poteva non approfittarne.

Stava riuscendo, anche se lentamente, a sbrogliare il nodo di spine che aveva creato attorno al suo cuore, e lui si sentiva fortunato nel poter accedere a quella parte così intima e calda della sua persona.

Erano seduti sul divano quando Hank cominciò a parlare. Aveva una bottiglia di birra in mano e stava guardando con insistenza davanti a sé, come se stesse elaborando qualcosa di complesso.

“Era la festività preferita di Cole…” cominciò, parlando piano e bevendo un sorso, “il Natale. Cole era mio figlio.”

Connor drizzò la schiena, prestando attenzione e guardando Hank senza dire niente. Voleva soltanto ascoltare.

“E’ morto quattro anni fa, dopo aver fatto un incidente d’auto con la madre. Lei si è salvata, ma lui… era grave. Lo abbiamo portato in ospedale, ma non c’era nessun chirurgo umano disponibile, solo androidi.”

La sua voce si fece un poco più fredda e non guardò mai Connor direttamente negli occhi. Continuò a fissare il caminetto con intensità, lasciandosi incantare dalle fiamme che ardevano al suo interno.

“E non hanno potuto fare niente. Ho scoperto dopo, indagando, che il chirurgo che avrebbe dovuto operare mio figlio era troppo fatto di red ice. Per anni ho dato la colpa agli androidi, ma…” si voltò finalmente, guardando Connor dritto negli occhi.

“Grazie a te ho capito che in realtà non sono mai stato arrabbiato con voi, ma con noi. L’uomo deve sempre rovinare tutto. Mio figlio non è morto per colpa degli androidi, ma per colpa di un uomo senza palle che ha deciso di buttare la sua vita nel cesso e quella degli altri…” mormorò. Si attaccò alla bottiglia di birra, finendola in un solo sorso.

“Mi dispiace se sono stato uno stronzo. Non riuscivo ad accettarlo, sai? Che potesse esserci un’altra verità o anche solo l’idea di poter diventare amico di uno di voi.”

Connor abbassò lo sguardo, stringendosi le mani sulle ginocchia. Dentro di sé provava una grande pena per Hank e un bisogno spasmodico di abbracciarlo.

Il suo sistema continuava a mandare segnali confusi, tra errori e impulsi. Connor provò a reprimerli, lasciando che fosse Hank a fare una mossa.

“Mi dispiace,” mormorò Connor, “non devi scusarti. Posso capire la tua posizione e non la biasimo.”

“Sono stato uno scemo. Per tutto questo tempo…”

Le lacrime cominciarono ad offuscare la vista di Hank, il quale allungò una mano, afferrò Connor per la spalla e lo trascinò verso di sé. Lo strinse con forza e Connor trovò un insolito calore in quell’abbraccio.

Era diverso da qualunque altro: era più caldo di quello di Lara, più intimo di quello di Wes. Era unico. Le braccia di Hank lo avvolgevano completamente, facendolo sentire protetto, _completamente vivo_.

Connor sfregò la mano sulla sua schiena, stringendolo a sé. Era una sensazione che voleva imprimersi sulla pelle.

Hank continuò a piangere e Connor non lo fermò; voleva soltanto che stesse bene e da ciò che ne sapeva, per gli umani sfogarsi era fondamentale.

“Io sono qui, Hank.”

Sarebbe stato meglio, lo sapeva. E in ogni caso, non lo avrebbe più lasciato da solo.

 

Connor tenne Hank stretto tra le braccia finché non si addormentò. Dopo lo adagiò delicatamente sul resto del divano, posizionandogli dei cuscini sotto la nuca e una coperta per coprirlo. Tra sé e sé sentiva di aver superato qualcosa, come se una barriera tra di loro fosse definitivamente caduta. Hank non gli celava più le sue emozioni, le mostrava e lui poteva imparare qualcosa di più sul suo conto, annotando tutto ciò nella propria memoria virtuale.

Voleva sapere ogni cosa di Hank; il suo cibo preferito, il suo colore preferito, i suoi gusti musicali… ogni cosa. Sentiva di voler condividere con lui molto più del necessario. Era tutto nuovo, ma al tempo stesso non si sentiva spaventato quanto più _eccitato_.

Si stava affacciando a qualcosa di nuovo e che andava oltre i suoi soliti compiti.

 

L’indomani Connor aprì gli occhi per primo. Hank era ancora addormentato sul divano, con un braccio che penzolava giù e sfiorava il pavimento e la bocca semi aperta. Connor lo osservò per qualche minuto, chiedendosi come potesse stare comodo.

Per terra, Sumo riposava ancora, con la sua pesante testa appoggiata sulle zampe.

Connor pensò che potesse essere carino decidere di preparare la colazione; era la mattina del venticinque dicembre e voleva fare qualcosa di davvero speciale per restituire lo spirito del Natale a Hank.

Andò in cucina ed aprì la dispensa: fortunatamente aveva ancora qualcosa per poter cucinare, anche se non molto purtroppo. Preparò dei classici pancake con lo sciroppo d’acero, il latte, il caffè, e altre pietanze salate. Apparecchiò con cura, utilizzando una tovaglietta natalizia che aveva preso il giorno prima, quando erano andati a fare shopping per decorare casa.

 

Hank si svegliò lentamente a causa dei rumori provenienti dalla cucina e per l’odore di caffé che invadeva tutta la casa. Era inusuale, per lui, svegliarsi in una condizione diversa dalla solita. Ogni serata finiva per bere dell’alcol, accasciarsi sul divano o sul letto per poi risvegliarsi il mattino dopo con un alito pessimo e la voglia di uscire solo per andare a prendere delle ciambelle glassate e un frappuccino.  
Tuttavia, quella mattina era diversa. Connor era in cucina e, se aveva capito bene, stava preparando la colazione per lui. Non aveva nemmeno quel tremendo sapore di alcol in bocca e la sua testa non stava per esplodere come al solito.

Realizzò l’idea che Connor avesse dormito al suo fianco soltanto dopo aver notato la sedia lì vicino. La sensazione di avere qualcuno che lo vegliava durante la notte lo faceva sentire piuttosto a disagio, tuttavia una parte di sé non poteva certo non ammettere che era piacevole avere qualcuno intorno che sembrava davvero essere interessato a lui.

Il pensiero gli scaldò il cuore e, prima di alzarsi dal divano, sorrise con la faccia immersa nel cuscino.

Forse quel Natale sarebbe stato diverso, forse si sarebbe potuto dimenticare, almeno per un po’, della faccia felice di Cole che scartava i regali e del suo entusiasmo nel costruire i pupazzi di neve.

 

Connor appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo e vide apparire Hank sulla soglia della cucina. Aveva i capelli scompigliati e un’espressione strana, forse imbarazzata, ipotizzò.

“Buongiorno Hank,” disse, cortesemente, spostando appena la sedia vicino al tavolo.

“‘Giorno…” biascicò, guardando il tavolo, “non c’era bisogno di farlo,” puntò il tavolo con il dito e Connor si sentì quasi deluso, finché non aggiunse “ma ovviamente mi fa piacere,” sorrise, sedendosi davanti alle pietanze e versandosi una generosa dose di caffè nella tazza.

“Sono abituato a cucinare. E poi è Natale, oggi. Volevo che ti svegliassi felice,” rispose Connor, sedendosi a sua volta e incrociando le mani sul tavolo, intrecciando le dita tra di loro. Si sentiva vagamente in imbarazzo e osservava Hank mangiare.

L’uomo si bloccò, alzando lo sguardo.  
“Beh se passi il tempo a fissarmi… però…”

“Scusami, davvero. È solo che… sai, è strano anche per me.”

“Che cosa?” domandò Hank, assaggiando i pancake e facendo un’espressione deliziata.

“Essere qui, festeggiare il Natale, preparare le cose per te anziché per Wes e Lara…

È tutto diverso…”

“Spero almeno che ti faccia piacere,” mormorò Hank, con una punta di dispiacere nella voce.

“Certo! Soltanto che non è la stessa cosa. Quando Wes e Lara mi chiedono qualcosa io lo faccio perché è il mio dovere, ma con te è diverso. So che voglio farlo, so che voglio prendermi cura di te, starti vicino e-” Connor si bloccò; il suo led cominciò a lampeggiare di rosso e poteva sentire il thirium scorrere più velocemente nel suo corpo. Messaggi di errore cominciarono a sovrapporsi l’uno all’altro, rilevando un’anomalia insolita, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima.

 

_s o f t w a r e     i n s t a b i l e ^_

 

_.-_.._4m0r3_

 

“Connor!” la voce di Hank lo risvegliò, facendo sì che gli errori smettessero di comparire sul suo sistema e ricominciando a vedere e pensare chiaramente.

Si portò una mano sul petto, spaventato, mentre Hank lo teneva per le spalle.

“Hank…” mormorò, allungando una mano verso il suo viso per poi ritrarla, per paura di invadere troppo il suo spazio personale.

“Cazzo, Connor, mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento. Improvvisamente il tuo led è diventato rosso e sembravi bloccato, avevi cominciato a fare suoni strani e… ma che diamine ti è successo?”

L’androide scosse la testa. Avrebbe potuto dirgli la verità, che l’errore che era riuscito a diagnosticarsi aveva a che fare con i sentimenti, ma non gli sembrò opportuno.

“Soltanto un errore di sistema. Può capitare, a volte. Non so bene cosa stia accadendo ultimamente, forse è solo un aggiornamento andato male,” mormorò, toccandosi l’area del corpo in cui sarebbe dovuto essere lo stomaco.

Hank fece una faccia poco convinta.

“Non è che stai diventando un deviante?”  
Connor non rispose e Hank riprese a mangiare. Non sapeva se stava diventando davvero un deviante, ma forse c’era vicino. Quegli errori erano sempre più frequenti, specialmente in presenza di Hank. Forse avrebbe dovuto seriamente prendere in questione l’idea di andare a farsi controllare alla CyberLife o forse, più semplicemente, avrebbe dovuto cominciare a studiare i sentimenti e a comprenderli.

 

Subito dopo la colazione, Connor non perse tempo e cominciò a preparare un bel po’ di pietanze per pranzo. Avrebbe voluto sapere chi altro poter chiamare per rendere felice Hank, ma non ne aveva la più pallida idea. Cucinare per una sola persona poteva non essere esattamente stimolante, ma voleva farlo comunque.

Hank, dal canto suo, aveva passato il resto della mattinata sul divano a guardare la tv, chiedendo più volte a Connor se non si stesse annoiando.

Aveva portato Sumo a fare i bisogni e la sua classica passeggiata e poi si era dedicato allo zapping, di positivo, però, c’era che non aveva toccato nemmeno una goccia d’alcol fino a quel momento. Il che sembrava quasi un miracolo, considerando che per ciò che Connor aveva potuto investigare sul suo conto, Hank beveva sempre quando si trovava a casa.

Passarono la giornata a chiacchierare e per la maggior parte delle volte era Hank a fare domande; sembrava voler sapere tutto di Connor, a partire da come si sentiva, come era stato programmato, fino alla sua vita con Wes e Lara. Connor si sentiva lusingato nel ricevere quelle attenzioni, perché finalmente Hank lo guardava davvero, sembrava che il suo sguardo fosse acceso, vivo, interessato. Il che era straordinario, perché da quando lo aveva conosciuto, Hank sembrava sempre essere disinteressato nei confronti del mondo e della vita. C’era il lavoro, ogni tanto, e il resto del tempo c’era l’idea del suicidio.

 

Passano i giorni e Hank si ritrova sempre più piacevolmente sorpreso dalla compagnia di Connor. Svegliarsi la mattina e trovarlo in piedi, in cucina, intento a preparargli la colazione sembrava essere la cosa più bella di quegli ultimi quattro anni. Connor ci teneva, ci teneva davvero e anche il suo cuore ormai si stava ammorbidendo pian piano.

Quel giorno, Hank decise di aprirsi un altro po’ e di parlare a Connor della sua vita passata. Voleva che fosse un rapporto reciproco e, per quanto non sempre l’androide avesse molto da raccontare sul proprio conto, desiderava comunque restituirgli qualcosa.

Per questo, quando Connor si azzardò a chiedergli che fine avesse fatto la moglie, Hank non protestò e lasciò semplicemente andare l’argomento.

“Ci siamo lasciati anni fa, di comune accordo.”

“Mi dispiace,” rispose Connor, mortificato e pensando, forse, di avergli fatto una domanda inappropriata.  
“Non c’è problema. Io… noi non eravamo più innamorati. Ho scoperto la mia attrazione verso gli uomini, in quegli anni e così abbiamo deciso di trovare entrambi qualcuno che ci meritasse di più. Lei ora è sposata di nuovo e io… non ho relazioni da quando l’ho lasciata,” spiegò, facendo le spallucce. “Ma va bene, sai? In fondo si meritava qualcuno che la amasse.”

Connor aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Non pensavo ti piacessero gli uomini,” asserì, inclinando la testa un poco di lato e guardandolo con curiosità, “non sembri il tipo.”

Hank rise.

“Non esiste un tipo per la sessualità, Connor. Non decidiamo di chi innamorarci o da chi sentirci attratti. Comunque, fino ai quarant’anni non lo sapevo nemmeno io. Poi c’è stato un mio collega, per un periodo e… beh, quando ho cominciato a provare certi impulsi nei suoi confronti, ho capito che forse non mi piacevano solo le donne.”

Hank spiegò tutto con estrema semplicità. Non vedeva niente di male nei gusti sessuali diversi dall’eterosessualità, era stato un po’ difficile accettarlo su un primo momento, ma nemmeno tragico come si poteva pensare. Era stato un passaggio immediato e, fortunatamente, nel 2038 non c’erano più gli stessi drammi che aveva vissuto da giovane.

“Adesso hai qualcuno?” chiese Connor, esitante.

Hank scosse la testa.

“Nessuno. Qualche incontro occasionale, ma di rado. Non… credo di essere più tagliato per avere una relazione. Riesco a malapena a badare a me stesso,” ammise, facendo le spallucce. “E poi, non so nemmeno quanto tempo mi resta.”  
Connor si irrigidì e lo guardò serio.

“In che senso? Non sei malato.”  
“Non qui,” Hank fece cenno a tutto il suo corpo, “ma qui” per poi portare una mano sulla fronte.

L’androide non rispose e Hank colse il suo silenzio come una risposta a sua volta.

“Sono depresso, Connor. Sto facendo progressi, ma sono depresso, alcolizzato, esausto dalla vita. Penso a giorni alterni se sia mai il caso di farla finita. A volte dormo con la pistola vicino, sperando che nel sonno io possa prendere coraggio e farla finita.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo.” la voce di Connor era incrinata e Hank scosse la testa, portandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Ma è così.”

A quel punto, Hank pensò semplicemente di concludere lì la conversazione perché non voleva rattristare eccessivamente Connor o qualunque altra cosa scattasse nel suo cervello androide. Voleva, almeno, che fosse sereno per il suo primo Natale.

Ma fece qualcosa di inaspettato.

Hank si sentì stringere alla vita e si ritrovò la testa di Connor piantata contro la spalla mentre gli dava l’abbraccio più energico che avesse mai provato. Sembrava quasi che ne andasse della sua vita.

Poteva vedere con la coda dell’occhio il riflesso rosso del led, il quale lampeggiava e illuminava la sua guancia.

“Io…”

Lo strinse a sua volta, ricordandosi come si faceva ad abbracciare qualcuno.

“Non voglio che tu muoia.”

Quelle parole per Hank furono una pugnalata nello stomaco. Erano dolci, ma al tempo stesso estremamente pesanti. Nessuno da quattro anni a quel momento, sembrava più esser stato interessato alla sua vita. Poi era arrivato Connor, che timidamente si era affacciato sulla soglia della sua riservatezza e l’aveva sfondata piano piano, con sempre più energia e Hank non era stato in grado di impedirglielo.  
Non sapeva perché e mai avrebbe giurato di affezionarsi a quel modo proprio ad un androide, ma era grato che Connor fosse nella sua vita, anche mentre nel suo stomaco sembrava imperversare una tempesta per quanta ansia provava durante quell’abbraccio.

Quando Connor allentò la presa, Hank lo guardò con occhi lucidi e gli prese il viso tra le mani, istintivamente. Ci fu un pensiero fugace nella sua mente, ma lo scacciò via subito, gli faceva troppa paura.

“Sai Connor… sono grato di averti conosciuto,” mormorò. I loro volti erano estremamente vicini e l’espressione dell’altro sembrava confusa. Il suo led continuava a lampeggiare di rosso.

“Non morirai…” mormorò Connor, abbassando poi lo sguardo.

“Non lo farò.”

“Me lo prometti?”

Hank non rispose e lo abbracciò. Non sapeva se poteva promettere una cosa del genere, ma avrebbe fatto del suo meglio.

“Ci proverò.”

 

**VI**

 

Fu strano per Connor tornare stabilmente a casa. Wes e Lara erano tornati dalle vacanze e lo avevano abbracciato con forza rimarcando quanto avessero sentito la sua mancanza. Connor ovviamente era felice a sua volta, anche se una parte di lui si sentiva particolarmente dispiaciuta all’idea di essere andato via da casa di Hank.

Hank non aveva fatto troppe cerimonie, non era nel suo personaggio, ma se Connor aveva imparato a conoscerlo almeno un po’, avrebbe potuto scommettere che in realtà era assai dispiaciuto.

Aveva borbottato qualcosa come, “mi mancheranno le tue colazioni,” e gli aveva dato un abbraccio forte e caldo. Connor adorava la sensazione delle braccia di Hank che lo circondavano, lo facevano sentire al sicuro e protetto anche se non c’era niente da cui doversi riparare.

Da quando nel suo sistema era apparso quell’errore, qualcosa era cambiato. Provava davvero qualcosa che andasse al di là dei semplici impulsi, voleva davvero fare delle cose, come abbracciare Hank, stare con Hank, vivere con Hank. _Hank Hank Hank._  
Era sempre nella sua mente, più di quanto non fosse necessario o legittimo.  
Era questo che gli umani chiamavano amore?

 

“Lara,” Connor bussò alla porta della sua camera - la donna si stava truccando di fronte allo specchio e gli fece cenno di entrare.

“Siediti pure,” accennò, indicando il letto. Connor si accomodò, composto.

“Posso farti una domanda?”  
“Certo.”  
Connor esitò, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Cosa… significa essere innamorati?”

Lara si voltò verso di lui, aprendo appena la bocca. Non emise alcun suono ma sembrava pensierosa, come se stesse cercando di capire cosa rispondere. Forse era spiazzata dalla domanda.

“Beh Connor, non è facile rispondere a questa tua domanda. Essere innamorati significa essere totalmente fuori di testa. Non scherzo. Quando mi innamorai di Wes non riuscivo a pensare a nient’altro che a lui. Sentivo le farfalle nello stomaco, volevo incontrarlo a tutti i costi, volevo passare del tempo con lui e ogni bacio… beh ogni bacio mi faceva sentire di nuovo viva, o più viva. Non so descriverti l’amore come concetto universale, però posso dirti che è quel sentimento che ti spinge a dare e fare tutto per una persona.”

Connor si morse il labbro inferiore e strinse le braccia attorno al proprio corpo. Lara rimase a guardarlo, curiosa.  
“Pensi di esserti innamorato di qualcuno?” chiese, poi. Connor drizzò immediatamente la testa.  
“Forse? Non lo so, in realtà.”  
Lara ridacchiò, sedendosi al suo fianco. Aveva l’espressione di chi la sapeva lunga.

“Forse del signor Anderson?”

Connor non poteva fisicamente arrossire come gli umani, ma sentì un calore inusuale dissiparsi sulle sue guance, le quali si tinsero di un leggero azzurrino.

“No! Cioè… forse.”

“Non è strano. Passate molto tempo assieme e cerchi sempre di andare a casa sua,” la donna gli diede una spallata amichevole, “non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi. Anzi, sarebbe molto bello, sai?”

Connor accennò un sorriso.  
“Credi?”

“Ma certo! Il signor Anderson sembra una persona molto burbera, ma sono sicura che ha un cuore tenero.”  
“È così! Il resto è tutta apparenza,” rispose, Connor, “Ha una storia tragica alle spalle e credo che si comporti così per autodifesa.”

Lara appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e sorrise dolcemente, comprensiva.

“Cosa dovrei fare?” chiese poi, Connor. Si sentiva confuso e avrebbe voluto avere le idee chiare su come muoversi. E se non fosse stato amore? In fondo lui cosa poteva saperne di un sentimento così vicino agli umani e lontano dagli androidi?

Aveva visto in tv storie di androidi innamorati grazie alla rivoluzione attuata da Markus e sempre più si parlava di quanto la soglia tra umani e quest’ultimi si stesse assottigliando, ma Connor conservava delle perplessità su se stesso.

“Dovresti provare a parlargliene se pensi che i tuoi sentimenti siano sinceri,” suggerì la giovane donna, “ovviamente non conosco bene quanto te il signor Anderson e non saprei suggerirti il modo migliore, ma secondo me dovresti semplicemente essere sincero.”

“Non so se potrebbe mai ricambiare ciò che provo…”

“Gli piacciono soltanto le donne?”  
“No, no, il problema non è quello. So che ha avuto anche dei partner maschili, ma io sono…” Connor indicò se stesso, “un androide. Un robot. Non è la stessa cosa che avere a che fare con un umano e fino ad ora non abbiamo sentito storie di androidi che si innamorano di esseri umani e viceversa.”

“Non ne sentiamo parlare perché in un momento come questo sarebbe oltremodo sconveniente,” rispose Lara, la sua espressione si fece seria “ma gli umani cercano ogni giorno gli androidi, sia nella loro vita quotidiana che in quella sessuale. Altrimenti non esisterebbero alcuni di voi adibiti a… beh, non esisterebbero androidi per la prostituzione, non trovi?”  
Connor aggrottò le sopracciglia e Lara sospirò.

“Quello che voglio spiegarti, Connor, è che per il momento ti sembrerà tutto strano e impossibile ma sono sicura che per l’amore non esistano barriere. Le nostre razze sono già più integrate di ciò che credi,” con il braccio gli circondò le spalle e lo strinse a sé “e se un giorno dovessi decidere di lasciare me e Wes per andare a stare con il signor Anderson per noi non sarà un problema. Abbiamo voluto che tu potessi scegliere. Ogni volta  che vedevo in tv tutti quegli androidi massacrati o quei casi disperati in cui finivano per impazzire… ho deciso che a te non sarebbe successo e che tu saresti stato bene.”

Con un sorriso, Lara lo strinse più forte a sé. Connor si sentiva decisamente fortunato e grato di aver incontrato persone così comprensive nella sua breve vita.

Avrebbe parlato con Hank. Ancora non sapeva come, ma lo avrebbe fatto.

 

Quella sera Wes e Lara gli concessero la serata libera.

Connor passò il tempo a prepararsi; si sistemò i capelli, indossò una camicia nuova, bianca, una cravatta nera e un paio di pantaloni scuri, comodi. Si guardò allo specchio, incuriosito dalla sua stessa immagine. Le spalle tese, la schiena dritta e il thirium che pulsava fin troppo velocemente nei suoi circuiti.

Nell’ultimo periodo i segnali di errore stavano diventando sempre più frequenti e segnalavano un’instabilità nel suo software. Per ciò che aveva avuto modo di comprendere era il processo naturale che lo avrebbe condotto verso il suo diventare deviante e non aveva intenzione di bloccarlo. Se diventare deviante significava provare _tutto ciò_ era risposto a pagare quel prezzo e a correre il rischio.

 

Si presentò a casa di Hank con un dolce cucinato da lui tra le braccia, una bottliglia di vino in un sacchetto di carta pregiata e la migliore espressione che potesse sfoggiare.

Quando l’uomo aprì la porta, Connor provò una sensazione di gioia mista ad ansia.

“Entra,” disse l’altro, facendogli spazio. Hank era vestito un po’ meglio del solito; una maglietta nera apparentemente nuova ed i capelli legati in un codino, come la prima volta che era andato a cena a casa loro.

Connor provò l’impulso di buttare tutto a terra e baciarlo, ma si trattenne. Sapeva che non poteva lasciar sì che l’impulso prevalesse sulla sua razionalità. E non era nemmeno detto che Hank avrebbe gradito tale mossa.

Con enorme sorpresa, Connor vide il tavolo in cucina completamente apparecchiato e con dei piatti ben posizionati su di esso. Anche l’odore che i suoi sensori rilevavano sembrava significare che Hank aveva cucinato.

Si stupì piacevolmente, poiché da quando lo conosceva non lo aveva mai visto metter mano ad una pentola.

“Ho preparato la cena, non cucino da molto tempo e so che umh, per te non farà molta differenza, ma…” si avvicinò ad una delle pentole e mostrò una pietanza strana, dal colore bluastro “ho provato ad informarmi e ho scoperto che potete bere questa roba. La CyberLife ha davvero un sacco di diavolerie strane e penso tu possa farmi compagnia mangiando questa. Dovrebbe essere una sorta di zuppa al thirium?” disse, guardandola con un’aria un po’ stranita.  
Connor la scansionò, ed effettivamente sembrava qualcosa di commestibile per il suo sistema. Si chiese come Hank fosse riuscito a trovare una cosa del genere e apprezzò moltissimo quel gesto che per uno come lui poteva voler dire il mondo, considerando che a stento faceva la spesa per se stesso.

“Grazie Hank,” Connor sorrise, allungando una mano verso di lui per poi ritrarla. Aveva paura anche solo a toccarlo. Paura di provare troppo e di non sapersi moderare.

“Mh, sì, ecco… siediti,” disse, cominciando a portare le cose a tavola.

“Non sapevo sapessi cucinare, comunque,” Connor cercò di rompere la tensione che si era apparentemente creata.

“Da giovane non me la cavavo male. Ho cucinato spesso per Cole e la mia ex, però poi… un po’ il lavoro, un po’ la depressione…” spiegò, sedendosi di fronte a lui e passandosi le mani sulle ginocchia. Un gesto che dimostrava una certa tensione.

“Capisco. Sembra tutto ottimo. Ovviamente non potrò mai assaggiarlo, ma ha un buon odore.”

“Grazie,” Hank sorrise, gentile, “ma come puoi sentire gli odori?”

“Ho dei sensori che possono rilevarli. Non è come respirare, ma posso dire quando un odore è buono e quando non lo è. Per esempio posso affermare con certezza che-” _‘hai un buon profumo’_ Connor si bloccò, abbassando lo sguardo e stringendo un pugno con forza.

“Connor?” Hank lo guardò sottecchi.

“Niente, scusa. Un errore di sistema, qualche volta succede,” asserì, serio.

L’altro non sembrò particolarmente convinto dalla sua spiegazione, ma non fece altre domande.

“Mh, okay. Beh, buon appetito? Spero che quella zuppa blu non sia così orribile come sembra.”

 

Trascorsero la cena in tranquillità e Connor mangiò davvero quella brodaglia ideata dalla CyberLife. Hank sapeva che non era esattamente la stessa cosa che offrirgli una cena vera e propria, ma si sentiva comunque felice all’idea di essere lì con lui a condividere qualcosa. Se gli avessero mai detto, qualche mese prima, che avrebbe legato così con un androide, probabilmente li avrebbe mandati a fanculo.

Ma ormai Connor rappresentava qualcosa di importante nella sua vita, benché avesse quasi paura ad ammetterlo. C’era una parte di lui, un lato oscuro forse, che sentiva un attaccamento per quell’androide che non poteva essere qualcosa di banale. Non lo era nel momento in cui si stendeva sul letto a fine giornata e pensava a lui, non lo era mentre svolgeva le sue indagini, non lo era mentre si faceva la doccia e le sue mani vagavano dove non avrebbero dovuto e l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era il suo viso.

Diavolo, Hank si sentiva così sbagliato per questo, ma al tempo stesso come poteva negarsi l’unica cosa che lo faceva sentire bene da un sacco di tempo a quella parte?

Si sentiva nervoso quella sera; sapeva che c’era qualcosa di diverso, forse l’intenzione da parte di entrambi di dire o fare qualcosa. Era da Natale che qualcosa tra di loro era cambiato, anche se in silenzio. Ovviamente era da entrambe le parti e Hank poteva vedere come Connor fosse sempre più garbato, gentile. Certo, lo era sempre stato, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso nel suo sguardo, nel modo in cui gli poggiava la mano sulla spalla, o il modo in cui ogni volta sussultava quando si sfioravano per caso.

Hank non era sciocco, sapeva cosa significavano certi segnali. Non voleva peccare di arroganza affermandolo con certezza, ma… ormai aveva imparato a comprendere gli atteggiamenti degli androidi e non sembravano essere così diversi da quelli degli umani.

Una parte di sé era felice all’idea che Connor potesse effettivamente provare qualcosa per lui, l’altra però era spaventata: Connor era un androide. E già questo sembrava un problema. Non sarebbe mai invecchiato e sarebbe per sempre rimasto bellissimo, mentre lui, già così orribile, sarebbe diventato ancora più distrutto dall’età.

Come poteva essere così egoista e chiedere a Connor di stare con lui? Di accompagnarlo verso la vecchiaia? Non sarebbe stato giusto.

Ma come non assecondare il desiderio di provare, almeno una volta, a baciarlo e sentirsi vivo di nuovo?

 

Erano seduti sul divano quando la situazione cominciò a diventare più tesa del solito. Stavano guardando un film, ma nessuno dei due lo stava seguendo davvero, troppo impegnati a rivolgersi sguardi sfuggenti a turno. Hank osservava il profilo di Connor, mentre il suo led lo tradiva e di tanto in tanto brillava di giallo.

Connor, dal canto suo, poteva sentire il nervosismo e la tensione di Hank. Ogni tanto sorseggiava la birra dalla bottiglia, provava a dire qualcosa sul film, ma il silenzio regnava tra di loro.

Era strano per entrambi.

“Hank…” Connor cercò di farsi coraggio e rompe il silenzio, ottenendo immediatamente l’attenzione dell’altro.

“Mh?”

“Tu… cosa hai provato quando ti sei innamorato la prima volta?”

 

_s o f t w a r e     i n s t a b i l e ^_

 

Hank appoggiò la bottiglia sul pavimento. Stava accadendo davvero, stavano andando ad affrontare quella discussione.

“Ero molto giovane, non credo di ricordarlo con esattezza.”  
“Sarebbe tanto sbagliato se mi stessi innamorando?”

Gli occhi di Connor sembravano penetrarlo. C’era una vena di eccitazione in essi, Hank poteva cogliere perfettamente quella sfumatura, la differenza di sguardo tra i loro primi incontri e quel momento.

“No, non lo sarebbe,” rispose Hank, con voce strozzata. Deglutì, teso. Non riusciva davvero a rispondere come avrebbe voluto, mentre tutti i suoi muscoli sembravano volersi tendere verso di lui.

“E se i miei sentimenti fossero per un umano?” aggiunse, con voce bassa. Connor si fece un poco più vicino, Hank non si spostò.

“Suppongo che non potrei impedirlo,” rispose, mentre le distanze tra di loro diventavano sempre più brevi. Connor non respirava e questo era strano, perché normalmente a quella distanza lo avrebbe potuto notare. Erano così diversi, eppure non era importante. Non in quel momento.

“Non lo faresti?” la voce di Connor si fece sempre più bassa, profonda.

“No.”

 

_\--.-_ n0n b4c14r3_

_n0n 7i mu0v3r3.-.-__

 

_fallo. fallo. fallo._

 

_Connor si aggrappò a una parete virtuale che poteva vedere soltanto lui. La sfondò con le dita, aggrappandosi ad essa più e più volte. Una, due, tre. Cazzotti e spallate, finché, finalmente, non cadde in prezzi di fronte a lui._

_Era libero._

  
Fu sufficiente quella risposta a tagliare la distanza tra di loro. Connor si sporse verso di lui e chiuse totalmente quello spazio che li divideva. Unì le sue labbra a quelle di Hank e si sentì straordinariamente bene. Non c’erano più errori di sistema, finalmente si sentiva totalmente in grado di fare ciò che voleva, e quello che voleva, in quel momento, era passare il resto della sua vita con Hank.

Lo abbracciò con forza, perdendosi nel bacio. Fu intenso, istintivo e anche piuttosto lontano da ciò che aveva sempre immaginato. Il suo essere androide limitava moltissimo ciò che poteva sentire realmente, ma i suoi recettori erano principalmente collocati sulla lingua e questo gli consentiva di avere una forte sensibilità proprio in quella zona.

Quando si staccarono, Connor emulò un sospiro con disappunto, desiderando di buttarsi di nuovo sulle labbra di Hank.

 

Tutta quella situazione era assurda e Hank avrebbe dovuto riconoscerlo, ammetterlo, mettersi l’anima in pace e o accettarla o tagliare totalmente fuori Connor dalla sua vita. Tuttavia, Hank non voleva farlo. Quel bacio era stato strano e diverso da tutti quelli che aveva provato fino a quel momento, ma non per questo meno reale. Le labbra di Connor sembravano esattamente come quelle di un umano, la grande differenza stava nel respiro. Ricordava come nei baci con altri umani il proprio respiro si confondesse con quello dell’altra persona, ma con Connor questo non era successo. Nonostante ciò, non era stato meno intenso, soltanto diverso. E diamine, non sapeva se era per un’abilità data dall CyberLife agli androidi, ma Connor baciava dannatamente bene e lui ne voleva di più.

Era qualcosa di sbagliato e al tempo stesso perfetto e forse proprio per questo non poteva smettere di fissare le sue labbra.

 

“Non dovremmo…” mormorò Hank, con poca convinzione.

“Io invece credo proprio che dovremmo,” rispose Connor, guardandolo negli occhi. Hank si sentì penetrato da quello sguardo.

“Tu sei…”

“ _Io sono innamorato di te_ ,” l’androide anticipò qualunque altra cosa Hank potesse dire e fece sì che le loro labbra si unissero di nuovo.

 

Connor tornò a casa a malincuore. Aveva baciato Hank un sacco di volte e si erano lasciati con un sorriso imbarazzato.

Quando chiuse la porta di casa dietro le proprie spalle ormai era notte fonda; Wes e Lara stavano dormendo e lui si sentiva decisamente su di giri. Voleva passare la notte da Hank, ma quest’ultimo glielo aveva impedito. Non sarebbe stato saggio, aveva detto, ma Connor non era riuscito a capire per quale motivo non lo sarebbe stato.

Dentro di sé tutto pulsava. Era come se ogni sensazione fosse amplificata, come se, finalmente, si sentisse davvero vivo.

Si sedette sul divano, emozionato. Fece scomparire la pelle dalle proprie mani e le guardò, chiedendosi se in qualche modo potesse connettersi ad Hank come facevano gli altri androidi.

Lasciò andare la testa all’indietro e provò a chiudere gli occhi, passandosi le dita sulle labbra e lasciandosi entrare in stasi con il pensiero della bocca di Hank sulla propria.

 

Quando Hank chiuse la porta, si lasciò scivolare contro di essa. La schiena sfregò contro il legno freddo e si sedette sul pavimento. Sumo arrivò verso di lui poco dopo, con il suo passo pesante.

Non riusciva a crederci: aveva davvero baciato Connor ed era stata la migliore delle cose che avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita.

Non si era mai sentito così. Era come avere di nuovo vent’anni, mentre il suo stomaco si attorcigliava su se stesso. Era innamorato, lo era veramente. Perso, oltretutto. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che all’età di cinquantatré anni si sarebbe innamorato di un androide?

Tutto avrebbe pensato, tranne questo.

Appoggiò la testa contro la porta, mentre faceva vagare distrattamente la mano sulla pesante testa di Sumo.

Era fottuto. Per davvero, questa volta.

 

**VII**

 

Hank si svegliò presto quella mattina e non appena si vide riflesso nello specchio si chiese se davvero avesse fatto la cosa giusta, la sera prima.

“Ho baciato Connor,” mormorò tra sé e sé, vergognandosi del suo stesso riflesso e sbattendosi una mano in faccia con una discreta energia.

Non sarebbero bastati mille post-it per ricordargli di non fare cazzate.

Anche se beh, quella era senz’altro la migliore cazzata degli ultimi dieci anni.

Portare fuori Sumo poteva diventare complicato, la sola idea di incontrare Connor gli faceva saltare il cuore in gola. Si affacciò alla finestra della sala, cercando di identificare se Connor fosse già sveglio. Le luci nell’altra casa sembravano ancora spente e per fortuna stava appena albeggiando. In effetti, rispetto ai suoi standard, era abbastanza presto.

Prese il guinzaglio e sistemò Sumo per uscire, rimanendo in pigiama. Mentre il cane faceva i suoi bisogni, Hank si guardava compulsivamente intorno. Non avrebbe saputo affrontare Connor nemmeno per sbaglio; cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Un banale “hey come stai?” non sarebbe stato più sufficiente.

Stupido, stupido, stupido.

Aveva compromesso il rapporto con l’unico altro essere sulla faccia di quel pianeta che non odiava con la forza di mille soli.

Rientrò in casa alla velocità della luce, preparandosi poi per andare a lavoro. Forse, per una volta, sarebbe stato felice di essere via da casa per qualche ora.

 

Connor si risvegliò piuttosto tardi dalla sua stasi. Il primo pensiero e impulso fu quello di controllare dalla finestra se le luci della casa di Hank fossero accese; con suo grande rammarico non fu così e uscendo sul pianerottolo, poté notare che l’auto non era parcheggiata fuori. Forse era dovuto correre a lavoro? Strano, perché Hank era una di quelle persone a cui piaceva prendersela comoda.  
Forse c’era stata un’emergenza?  
Tornò in casa e si sedette sul divano, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo. Ogni cavo dentro di sé sembrava vibrare dall’ansia. Voleva incontrarlo di nuovo e parlare di ciò che era successo la sera prima, anche se non sapeva cosa avrebbero potuto dirsi.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiedere un consiglio a Lara, forse lei poteva aiutarlo.  
No, ok. Forse no. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante parlare di ciò che era successo, e come avrebbe potuto introdurre l’argomento?

 _“Hey ciao buongiorno sono innamorato di Hank, mi dai una mano a capire?”_ ogni formula sembrava piuttosto assurda.

Andò in cucina e provò a fare il caffè, ma senza successo, dal momento che si era scordato di mettere la tazzina dentro la macchinetta.

Stava diventando un vero disastro.

In parte si ritrovava a chiedersi se non fosse colpa del suo essere deviante; dal momento in cui aveva abbattuto la sua barriera, Connor non si sentiva più lo stesso. Era come se fosse davvero più vicino all’essere umano e magari questo aumentava anche la probabilità di commettere errori. Non poteva saperlo per certo, ma sembrava una cosa piuttosto probabile. Chissà se avrebbe potuto confrontarsi con qualcuno per capire meglio come gestire la sua vita da quel momento in poi. Insomma, qualcosa era cambiato in modo del tutto irreversibile, non solo i suoi sentimenti per Hank, ma anche il modo di percepire ciò che lo circondava e se stesso.

“Buongiorno Connor,” la voce di Lara interruppe il suo flusso di pensieri. Si voltò di scatto, sorridendole.

“Buongiorno!” rispose, allegro.

La giovane donna si avvicinò per bere il suo bicchiere d’acqua mattutino.  
“C’è qualcosa di diverso in te questa mattina. Oltre al fatto che indossi gli stessi vestiti di ieri sera… hai passato la notte dal signor Anderson?” ammiccò.

Connor scosse la testa, imbarazzandosi e irrigidendosi immediatamente.

“No! No. Sono tornato a casa e mi sono semplicemente seduto sul divano e…”

“Ma è successo qualcosa. Lo vedo, sei diverso.”

Quasi la maledì mentalmente perché diamine, quella donna era veramente perspicace.

“Diciamo di sì, è successo qualcosa,” rispose, vago, “potrei… aver seguito il tuo consiglio.”  
Lara sorrise entusiasta.  
“Davvero? Ma questa è un’ottima notizia! E? Com’è andata?”

“Credo bene,” Connor si grattò il collo, istintivamente. “Ci siamo baciati,” disse, abbassando lo sguardo. Lara lo abbracciò subito dopo, stringendolo forte.

“Oh Connor, sono così contenta per te! E com’è stato? Sei felice?”

“Beh sì, sono felicissimo, ma ora non so cosa fare,” ammise, sedendosi lì vicino. “Dovrei andare a casa sua? Dovrei presentarmi con dei fiori? Cosa si fa in queste occasioni?”

L’altra si sedette sull’altra sedia libera e prese tra le mani la tazza di latte caldo che Connor aveva preparato.

“Per prima cosa credo che dobbiate parlare e cercare di chiarire cosa c’è tra di voi se non lo avete ancora fatto.”  
Connor scosse la testa in un cenno negativo.

“Ecco. Credo che sia prioritario capire cosa volete essere e se il signor Anderson corrisponde appieno i tuoi sentimenti,” spiegò, “anche se, da ciò che hai accennato, non dovrebbero esserci molti dubbi.” Si bloccò, guardando Connor sottecchi, “O almeno: lui era consensiente, no”?

“Certo! Non avrei mai fatto niente contro la sua volontà.”

“Naturalmente…” Lara addentò un biscotto, continuando a fare la sua colazione, “quindi non vi siete detti niente?”

Connor si strinse nelle spalle, “ci siamo baciati più volte e io gli ho detto che ero innamorato di lui, ma… no, non ci sono stati particolari dialoghi. Immagino che lui fosse confuso tanto quanto lo ero io.”

“Mh,” mugugnò lei in risposta. “Tu cosa hai intenzione di fare?”

Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando lo sguardo serio di Lara.

“In che senso?”

“Vuoi vivere con lui?”

Connor esitò. Lui era una proprietà di Lara e Wes, ma ormai si sentiva libero, voleva essere soltanto il padrone di se stesso, benché stesse bene con loro.

“Non so, forse stiamo correndo troppo con i pensieri, non trovi?”

“Non dire così, Connor. Conosco la risposta che stai per darmi e va bene. Non ho fatto sì che tu acquistassi il libero arbitrio per niente.”

“Lo sapevi?”

“Certo. Ti ho sempre spinto a fare ciò che volevi perché desideravo che tu fossi libero. Libero come me e Wes, libero come gli androidi che vediamo manifestare in tv. Non credo che sia giusto avere un androide al proprio servizio, non voglio più che tu sia solo ai nostri comandi, Connor. Voglio che tu decida cosa fare della tua vita e se questo implica stare con Hank, a noi andrà bene,” appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell’androide, il quale le sorrise dolcemente, portando le dita sopra le sue.

“Grazie, Lara. Questo per me è davvero importante. Ieri sera c’è stato un momento in cui io… ho dovuto abbattere la barriera che mi separava dall’essere un deviante.”

“È stato prima di baciare Hank?”

Connor annuì.

“Probabilmente lui rappresenta la cosa che desideri di più, la chiave della tua libertà, il motivo per cui hai sentito di dover cominciare a decidere per te. E va bene così, dico davvero.”

“Non voglio lasciarvi, però.”

“Non è detto che tu debba farlo. Siamo qui. E comunque, potremmo pur sempre pagare una domestica per fare qualche faccenda in casa. Onestamente, Connor, non mi sento più in grado di chiederti tutto questo… Non dopo ciò che ascolto ogni giorno tv, o i processi che seguo in tribunale. Forse prima era normale, ma ormai…”

Connor annuì.  
“Per qualunque cosa, comunque, io e Wes ci saremo. Vogliamo che tu ci consideri una famiglia, non i tuoi padroni. Capito?”

L’androide sorrise con dolcezza, accarezzando la guancia di Lara.

“Lo facevo già.”

I due si abbracciarono mentre qualche lacrima solcava i loro volti.

 

Hank passò la giornata a lavoro senza riuscire a concentrarsi davvero sui casi. Bevve almeno sette caffè ma senza ottenere risultati. Scrollò per tutto il tempo i file da archiviare e quelli dei casi ancora in corso, mandò a fanculo un paio di volte Gavin con fare distratto e si beccò una parte da Fowler. Nonostante ciò, l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era continuare a pensare a quel dannato androide e a ciò che era successo.

Addentò l’ennesima ciambella. Forse aveva bisogno di una dose bella forte di alcol ed era stupido continuare a rimanere in ufficio quando, palesemente, la sua testa aveva deciso di non collaborare.

Senza dire nulla a nessuno prese il cellulare, la giacca e uscì di nuovo, dirigendosi al Jimmy’s Bar; aveva bisogno di un bicchierino bello forte.

Quando tornò a casa ormai era notte fonda. Sumo lo aspettava sulla porta, pronto a protestare per una porzione di cibo. Hank prese il sacco dei croccantini e gliene versò un po’ nella ciotola, passandogli la mano sul dorso per accarezzarlo.

“Bravo Sumo…” mormorò.

Era rimasto tutto il giorno fuori casa per evitare Connor, e almeno per quel pomeriggio c’era riuscito, ma sapeva benissimo di non poter rimandare l’incontro troppo a lungo.

Si buttò sul divano; aveva bevuto sufficienti drink da essere brillo, ma non abbastanza da dimenticare la sensazione delle labbra di Connor sulle proprie.

Ne voleva di più. Sempre di più.

Quando suonò il campanello, quasi non ci poté credere. Erano le tre di notte!

Doveva essere Connor, non poteva essere nessun altro.

Rimase incollato al divano, stringendo le dita della mano destra al bracciolo. Non voleva alzarsi, si sarebbe finto addormentato. Si sentiva tremendamente in colpa, ma al tempo stesso non era in grado di affrontare una discussione seria in quelle condizioni e non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa potergli dire.

Chiuse gli occhi, pregando che Connor non decidesse di spaventarsi e di spaccare il vetro un’altra volta.

Passarono dieci minuti e non accadde nient’altro. Hank aprì gli occhi. Doveva essere tornato a casa.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si diresse verso la camera. Sarebbe stato meglio dormirci su.

 

L’indomani, Hank andò a lavoro con i postumi della sbornia. Irritato e piuttosto nervoso per la situazione con Connor, decise di buttarsi a capofitto nel caso di quel giorno, senza però aver realmente voglia di indagare.

Doveva prendere una decisione e capire cosa voleva fare: rischiare tutto - che cosa, poi? - e stare con Connor o passare il resto della sua miserabile vita da solo a rimpiangere la miglior cosa che gli fosse successa dalla morte di Cole?  
La risposta poteva sembrare chiara, ma anche quel giorno decise di cercarla alla fine di un bicchiere di whisky.

 

Connor provò ad andare a casa di Hank più e più volte quel giorno, ma senza successo. Forse non era l’androide più sveglio del mondo, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire che Hank lo stava evitando. Provò a parlare della faccenda con Wes e Lara, ma entrambi gli suggerirono di avere pazienza.

Peccato che adesso aveva tutto tranne quella; finalmente era riuscito, per la prima volta, a capire cosa voleva veramente e proprio in quel momento, l’unica cosa che poteva fare era aspettare.

La verità, però, era che non voleva aspettare e si rifiutava di accettare quel silenzio da parte di Hank. Si sentiva arrabbiato, forse addirittura offeso.

Era palese che il proprio sentimento fosse corrisposto, quindi perché continuare a scappare? Con quale paura?

Connor rimase tutto il giorno sul divano, con la testa appoggiata sulla mano e l’espressione annoiata, mentre a ogni battito di ciglia cambiava canale in tv alla ricerca di _qualcosa_.

 

Hank rientrò tardi anche quella sera. Portò Sumo a fare i bisogni e poi rientrò immediatamente in casa, togliendosi il cappotto e buttandosi sul divano, esausto - più mentalmente che fisicamente.

Probabilmente, anche quella notte Connor sarebbe venuto a bussare alla sua porta e avrebbe dovuto decidere se aprire oppure no.

Forse la cosa migliore era fargli capire che doveva allontanarsi da solo, o forse lasciarsi andare e baciarlo, fare l’amore con lui e tutte quelle cose che aveva immaginato nel buio della propria stanza, sotto le coperte.

Si prese una birra e cominciò a bere.

Quando stava con Connor non aveva bisogno dell’alcol. Forse era davvero ora di decidere se uccidersi lentamente o riprendere a vivere.

 

Il campanello non suonò né quella notte, né quella successiva.

 

**VIII**

 

Connor decise di trattenersi e di non andare da Hank né quel giorno, né quello successivo. Come aveva detto Lara, probabilmente aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi, ma era piuttosto palese che stesse scappando. Dal canto suo, si sentiva ferito e non poteva farne a meno. Certo, una parte di sé conosceva la reale ragione per cui Hank era così sfuggente, tuttavia non riusciva davvero a credere che fosse la sua stessa natura a funzionare da barriera tra di loro.

In quel momento di piena coscienza di sé, Connor odiava l’idea di essere un androide. Odiava il suo non avere un cuore vero, uno stomaco e tutte quelle cose che caratterizzano l’essere umano.

Un giorno si guardò a lungo allo specchio, con e senza pelle. Avrebbe voluto raccontare a se stesso che il vero sé era quello con la pelle, ma purtroppo non era così.

Il suo reale riflesso era quello bianco e grigio, con le scalanature della congiunzione della plastica, il led blu sulla tempia e nessun pelo sul corpo. Era oggettivamente proporzionato, perfetto, ma lui stesso detestava parte di quella perfezione.

Avrebbe voluto essere come Hank; le sue imperfezioni fisiche lo rendevano bellissimo. Dalla barba alla pancia fino alle gambe e le braccia forti, che lo stringevano e lo facevano sentire più vivo che mai.

Si accarezzò il viso, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo e immaginando che quella mano fosse quella di Hank.

Voleva soltanto essere amato da lui, nient’altro. E voleva dargli in cambio l’amore che finalmente era in grado di provare.

Ma forse Hank non glielo avrebbe mai concesso.

 

Trascorsero quattro giorni da quella sera e Hank continuò a chiedersi se fosse il caso di continuare a evitare di combattere il drago. Ciò che lo faceva stare peggio, in un certo senso, era il vuoto che Connor aveva lasciato nella sua vita. Ironico, visto che quel vuoto lo aveva scelto lui evitandolo, almeno all’inizio.

Si chiese, ad un certo punto, se anche lui non stesse provando a fuggire; non era più venuto a cercarlo, né di pomeriggio, né di notte. Nemmeno quel giorno. Era rimasto a casa, aveva portato fuori Sumo, era addirittura passato di fronte all’abitazione di Connor e si era fermato di fronte al vialetto che conduceva verso la porta, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare nemmeno un passo verso di essa.

Aveva semplicemente stretto il guinzaglio di Sumo nella mano e poi, dopo qualche secondo immobile, era tornato a casa.  
Che vigliacco.

I giorni passavano e lui continuava a rifuggire la verità: non voleva rinunciare a Connor e forse non doveva proprio farlo.

Con sua enorme sorpresa, il campanello suonò mentre si era fermato a vedere un po’ di tv, cercando di superare le proprie ansie.

La persona che vide attraverso lo spioncino non era certo quella che si aspettava.

“Ciao,” disse, aprendo la porta e trovandosi di fronte la sua vicina. Lara aveva le mani poggiate sui fianchi e sembrava piuttosto seria.  
“Possiamo parlare?” chiese, diretta. Hank la fece entrare senza porre domande, sapeva benissimo cosa voleva dirgli.

“So cosa…” cominciò.

“No, aspetta. Prima io,” disse, parando una mano di fronte a lui, “sia ben chiaro: io sono felicissima che Connor abbia trovato qualcuno, ma non sono affatto contenta di come sta andando avanti la situazione. Se gli spezzerai ulteriormente il cuore, io…”

“Lara.”

“Io non potrò sopportarlo!” esclamò la giovane donna, stringendo i pugni. “Connor è una brava persona. Sì, una persona, e non si merita di stare come sta ora.”

Hank si morse il labbro inferiore, sentendosi tremendamente in colpa. Si mise le mani in tasca e abbassò la testa.

“Io non sarò eterno come lui…”

Lara sospirò.

“Non capisci che non è importante per lui, questo? Vuole soltanto stare con te, non chiede altro. Non gli interessa cosa accadrà tra dieci o vent’anni.”

Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di lei, i suoi occhi erano lucidi. Davvero Connor stava così male per lui? E come poteva negarlo? Non era certo l’unico.

“Hai ragione,” rispose Hank, sedendosi sulla sedia che trovò lì vicino, “so bene che per Connor non è importante. Il punto è che sono spaventato, okay? Sono solo un vecchio che fino a qualche settimana fa aveva come unico amico l'alcol ed unica compagnia fedele la pistola, nella speranza di incontrare al più presto il suo creatore. Non sono improvvisamente guarito dalla depressione. Sono un uomo problematico, con mille difetti, e non voglio che Connor diventi il mio bastone per la vecchiaia.”

Lara lo guardò con aria severa e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
“Quindi pensi che sia più giusto negarvi un’opportunità?”

Non riuscì a ribattere immediatamente. Aprì bocca, ma non ne scì una parola, non subito.

“Sono sicura che per Connor tutto ciò non sia importante. Anche per lui non sarà facile quando capirà quante sono le differenze effettive tra te e lui, ma sono abbastanza certa che questo non lo fermerà dal continuare ad amarti.”

Hank si strinse le ginocchia, facendo vagare lo sguardo nella cucina. Poteva ricordare con esattezza ogni movimento di Connor in quella stanza e ne avvertiva la mancanza.

“Cosa dovrei fare?” chiese poi, sospirando.  
“Andare da lui. Dirgli cosa provi. Se lo ami, diglielo, se invece credi che sia solo un momento allora ti prego, sii sincero con lui. Non chiede altro.”

“Va bene,” rispose Hank. “Ho solo bisogno di una serata, okay? Ti prometto che lo farò.”

Lara annuì, facendogli il primo sorriso accenato.

“Va bene. Scusami se sono arrivata qui e ti ho praticamente aggredito, ma anche se Connor non è sangue del mio sangue e anche se è con noi da solo qualche mese, gli voglio davvero bene e fa parte della famiglia, capisci?”

Hank annuì, comprendendo perfettamente il suo punto di vista.

“Posso offrirti un caffè?”

“Sì, magari.”

 

Passarono altri due giorni, ancora nessuna notizia, nessuna chiamata. Connor vedeva qualche volta Hank fuori con Sumo e dentro di lui saliva un sentimento simile alla rabbia. Per una volta voleva che fosse lui a cercarlo.

Era disteso sul letto quando Lara bussò alla sua porta. In quegli ultimi giorni non stava facendo molto in casa. In parte non era dell’umore e in parte la coppia gli stava impedendo di fare un sacco di cose. Il che lo faceva sentire vagamente inadeguato e tenersi occupato forse lo avrebbe fatto stare meglio, ma non c’era stata molta scelta.

“Hai visite,” disse Lara, aprendo appena la porta e portando sul volto il sorriso di chi la sapeva lunga.

Connor si alzò dal letto, composto e scese le scale senza fare ulteriori domande.

La parte più profonda di sé avrebbe davvero voluto che fosse Hank, tuttavia temeva di rimanere deluso.  
Chiuse gli occhi, dirigendosi verso la porta ed aprendoli.

Non riusciva a crederci; davanti ai suoi occhi c’era Hank, con un sorriso timido dipinto sulle labbra, i capelli raccolti, una camicia sobria - almeno per i suoi standard - e un paio di pantaloni scuri.

“Ciao,” se fosse stato umano, probabilmente avrebbe avuto la bocca asciutta o la sua gola si sarebbe chiusa, come leggeva in alcuni libri che aveva acquistato recentemente, dove la protagonista aveva sempre reazioni fisiche strane di fronte alla persona che amava.

“Ciao,” Hank si portò una mano dietro il collo, grattandosi la base della nuca, visibilmente in imbarazzo. “Lo so che sono scomparso per tutti questi giorni e…”  
Connor teneva gli occhi puntati su di lui, al contrario dell’altro, che invece sembrava non riuscire a sostenere il suo sguardo per più di due microsecondi.

“Mi dispiace. Ok? Non sapevo come affrontare tutto questo.”

Non proferì parola. L’androide intrecciò le braccia e lo guardò con aria severa, sebbene dentro di sé si stesse praticamente sciogliendo. Era una sensazione strana, essere divisi a metà tra la felicità e la rabbia.

“Avresti potuto-”

Hank lo interruppe.

“Lo so, avrei potuto provare a parlarti. Ma la verità, Connor, è che io sono un codardo. La mia vita è composta da una serie di cose che non ho avuto il coraggio di fare. Tra queste, del resto, vi è anche il mio suicidio. Anche la decisione stessa di affogare nell’alcol i miei problemi dimostra che tipo di persona sono, ed è proprio per questo che ogni giorno ci penso e mi sorprendo…”

“Di che cosa?” Connor alzò un sopracciglio.

“Mi sorprendo del fatto che tra tanti tu hai scelto me. Che uno come te possa amare uno come me. Non hai idea di quanto possa essere complesso accettarlo, dopo anni in cui ho creduto di essere un uomo perduto e distrutto.”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio che sembrò durare un’eternità. Connor sapeva che Hank aspettava una risposta, ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare, fu avvicinarsi a lui, prendergli il volto tra le mani e baciarlo delicatamente. Non c’era molto di passionale in quel gesto, ma più il tentativo di trasmettere un’emozione, ciò che provava.

Tra androidi sarebbe stato sufficiente rimuovere la pelle, ma purtroppo tra due specie diverse questa cosa non poteva funzionare, per questo sarebbe stato più difficile.

Hank rispose al bacio, stringendo Connor a sé con forza come se temesse di poterlo perdere.

“Non sono bravo con le parole, Hank. Spero che i miei gesti possano esprimere ciò che provo.”

L’uomo annuì, accarezzandogli i capelli e intrecciando le dita con essi. Era così strano, guardarlo e toccarlo e non riuscire a trovare davvero nessuna differenza tra lui e un comune mortale.

“Quindi, adesso penso che sia giunto il momento di chiedertelo seriamente: ti va di umh, uscire con me?”

Connor lo guardò sorpreso.

“Non credo sia necessario, siamo stati insieme molte volte.”

Hank roteò gli occhi e sorrise.

“No, stupido! Come… come nei film! Quelle cose smelense, dove si chiede praticamente sull’orlo della fine, un appuntamento alla ragazza che il tipo ha corteggiato per almeno un’ora e quaranta.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che mi hai corteggiato per così tanto tempo?” ribatté Connor, ridendo.

“Dai, non rendermi la cosa più complicata di quanto già non sia.”

Connor prese la sua mano destra e la strinse tra le proprie.

“Direi che si può fare.”

 

**IX**

 

Hank non riusciva a crederci; se glielo avessero chiesto qualche mese prima avrebbe riso fragorosamente. Lui con un androide? Non ne voleva uno personale, figuriamoci uno come partner.

Incredibile come la vita potesse giocare con lui in modi del tutto inaspettati.

Forse non sarebbe stato semplice condividere così tanto. Non da subito, almeno. Ma chi lo avrebbe mai detto, che quel giorno di ottobre avrebbe cambiato così tanto la sua vita?

La sua casa non era più vuota e con essa, non lo era nemmeno più il suo cuore.  
Per un po’, forse, avrebbe potuto smettere di bere. Magari anche per sempre.

Si rigirò nel letto e sentì il corpo di Connor vicino al suo, si lasciò scappare una lacrima.

Adesso era tutto perfetto.  
Lo era Connor lì, nel suo letto, con Sumo rannicchiato sul pavimento vicino a loro.

Lo era la sensazione di tepore* che poteva avvertire provenire dal corpo dell’altro.

Lo era il sentimento di gioia che traboccava dal suo petto, prepotente.

Lo era il desiderio di vivere, più forte di quello di morire.

Si lasciò abbracciare dal sonno - e da Connor - e lui, che in Dio non ci credeva, ringraziò una divinità qualunque per non aver mai premuto il grilletto.

Era giusto, in fondo, concedersi un’altra opportunità per essere felici. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò stringendo Connor a sé.

Andava tutto bene, adesso.

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, beh... complimenti! Vi ringrazio e spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta.  
> Se volete trovarmi su qualunque altro social network (Twitter in particolar modo o Instagram) potete cercarmi come @ flannysart!


End file.
